Roll the Dice
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: Samos, Greece...Usually a great vacation spot. But for Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Cornelius Fudge, it signifies karma... Kill and die.
1. Live Your Life

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own anything. I'm quite poor, actually. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Live Your Life<strong>

_"So everybody, what you wanna do?_

_Come walk in my shoes, and see the way I'm livin' if you really want to..._

_Got my mind on my money and I'm not goin' away oh..."_

**An island off the coast of Samos, Greece**

"I've been waiting for this day for years, Areea. Time means nothing anymore. Patience has paid off. After this, I will finally...be at peace."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**New York City**

**In an FBI office...**

"No, hon, you _can_ go for ballet- that's what I said..."

"Really? But _Momma_, you always used to say that ballerinas were no-good airheads! I even told Madame Debussy you said that, but she made that upside-down-smile and said I should try anyway!"

"Well, dear, I suppose I didn't really like ballerinas, but that's just my opinion- it's probably not true. And why would you tell Madame Debussy something like that? You know better. Oh, and that upside-down-smile? For the last time, sweetheart, it's a frown. Go ahead for the ballet, though?

Yeah, okay. Momma loves you too. Bye, angel. By the way, stop with the exclamation poin-"

Juliet Walker sighed and looked at the phone her daughter had just hung up, rubbing her forehead afterwards. Suddenly, a snicker resounded in her ears.

"You find something absolutely hilarious in that paperwork of yours, Blaise?"

"Not at all, Jules. What I find hilarious is my partner's six-year-old. So Farrah's going to become a ballerina now, huh?" came the suave reply of the dark-haired, dark-skinned, stylish man sitting in front of her.

"Apparently. You know, just like she was going to be a movie star last week. And a fashion designer the week before that...At least she actually managed to get into a class this time."

"Ahhh...the fine, fine aspects of rich, snotty boarding schools."

"They better be rich and snotty, costing me a fourth of this salary.." Juliet looked at Blaise, who stared back with an equally intense expression. They both burst out laughing.

"How her childhood is different from mine..." Juliet trailed off wistfully, reminiscing the old days.

"You mean when you were surrounded by red-headed oafs."

"That's sweet."

"I do try."

"Lovely, Zabini."

"By the way...Would your less-than-positive reaction to ballet have anything to do with the fact you are unable to walk in a straight line across a flat surface?"

And so the two continued in their banter and their paperwork for the rest of that day. Nobody noticed a letter in their mail pile until much, much later.

* * *

><p><strong>St. Ottery Catchpole, England<strong>

**The Burrow**

"Yes! The Cannons strike again! Pay up, George!" Ronald Weasley crowed while punching his fist in the air.

The other inhabitants of the room wore various expressions of shock and disgust.

"Bloody brilliant. The one time you had to be right, it comes out of my paycheck." George Weasley grumbled while his fiancee Angelina rolled her eyes next to him.

"Oh, don't be sore, George. We all have our off days.." The green-eyed Saviour of the World grinned at him.

"Please, Harry. I don't have off days. I have mildly Ron and Percy-like days..." George ducked as a Chudley Cannon flag flew at him. Hermione smiled. Percy merely scowled while his wife Audrey tried to hide her laughter.

"Really boys! Harry, where's Gabrielle, dear?" Molly said, entering the room.

Although unnoticeable by anyone else, the room's air tensed at this question.

"She had a cold, Mol-Mum." Harry hastily remembered what Molly'd been telling him to call her for a while now.

A silence settled over the Burrow. The brothers, Hermione, and Harry ate or stared at their food. Arthur stared out the window. Molly had turned to the stove. Few people knew why. Six years ago, a great fight had broken out between the family and the youngest of the children, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

What nobody but Blaise Zabini realized was that soon after Ginny Weasley stopped existing Juliet Walker started her life.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

When Harry James Potter walked into Grimmauld Place, the first thing his eyes rested upon was Gabrielle Delacour asleep on the couch.

He sighed and closed his eyes-

_Harry looked at Bill and Fleur. So happy. They should be, the newlyweds._

_With thoughts of marriage in his head, his eyes naturally turned to one of the beautiful bridesmaids._

_He noted with amusement that Ginny was glowering at Gabrielle, who was dancing with a cousin of Fleur's._

_'Oh Gin...You're ten times more beautiful than she could ever hope to be.'_

_With that thought, he turned to Viktor Krum__._

- _'But you're now telling someone else that. And to Gabrielle, no less.'_

_'She's the one that left me!'_

_'Because of your faults.'_

Harry couldn't think of anything to that, and he fell into another flashback-

_They were in her room after she'd told the family, Harry, and Hermione the earth-shattering news. Harry decided to finally break the silence_.

"_Why, Gin?"_

_The seventeen-year-old redhead glanced at him with those brown melted chocolate-like eyes._

_"Because he needs me."_

_Out of every reply Harry expected, this was not one of them._

_"My family doesn't need me. They have the wondrous brothers. Bill's the courageous, handsome, successful curse breaker married to a part-Veela. Charlie's the amazing Quiditch player and dragon-trainer. Percy's the smart, hardworking, independent one. Fred...well, now he's gone, but Fred and George were the hilarious and brilliant twins. Hell, even Ron is your heroic sidekick! But me? I'm the baby, the one who needs protection, the one who, no matter what she may do, will never be seen as more than Harry Potter's trophy wife. Even you don't need me, Harry."  
><em>

_"Of course I-"_

_"Let me finish. Do you know my favorite hobby? My favorite color? My favorite brother?"_

_"Yes! Quidditch, gold, and Ron." Harry rushed out. How could she think he didn't need her? He loved her. Then he realized something: he'd never told her. But before he could tell her, she distracted him by shaking her head._

_"No, Harry...no. My favorite hobby is reading. My favorite color is off-white. My favorite brothers are Bill, Fred, and George. Face it- you _don't _know me. You, Ron, and Hermione are only there for me when it's convenient for you. You think Hermione's my best friend, right?" Ginny snorted."Hell no. Do you really think I'm that pathetic, that my closest friend is a girl who treats me like a nuisance? Of course effing not! My best friend is Luna, but even she doesn't need me anymore." Ginny looked away._

_Harry looked at her. This is how she really felt? But with a pang of ashamed guilt, Harry realized it was true. She was always the overlooked one- always had been._

_"Harry, if I started having dreams about Voldemort, you'd be worried. But not really for me, you'd be worried for Ron and Hermione. Me-" her voice broke,"I'm worthless. Nobody but Luna, Colin, and _him_ would really give a damn about me! Sure as hell not you!"_

-Harry removed the hands from his face to find they contained tears. He missed his Ginny so much. Where was she now? Was she happy with _him_? Did they have a family?

His fists involuntarily clenched at the thought.

What he needed was to forget, and he couldn't do it here. A vacation was in order, Harry decided.

And he knew the perfect place.

Being quiet in order not to disturb Gabrielle (_I don't love her, I never did. She was a distraction, but I really shouldn't hurt her_.), Harry reached over and grabbed an open letter.

Dear Harry Potter,

It's nice to meet you. Being a national hero must be hard, especially when you have a lot more on your mind. Come to my island at Samos, Greece this Friday. A jet will be in the Burrow's yard that morning. I do hope you come. It'll free you of all types of memories.

Sincerely,

Kabir Ahuja

The first time he had read this the day before, Harry had been wary and suspicious. Who was this man, and how did he know so much about Harry? What did he mean by memories? Was he referring to the War...or Ginny? And if so, how did he know her?

However, after looking him up, Harry found that Kabir Ahuja was a Muggle businessman, and an extremely rich one at that. It was obvious he knew about magic despite being Muggle, and had connections in the Ministry. He also was completely clean- not a single sign of corruption.

And with that, Harry's mind was made up.

* * *

><p><strong>Istanbul, Turkey<strong>

**That Night**

Draco glared at the road. He knew he was speeding; he didn't care. He arrived at the apartment in a matter of minutes. The lights were off.

_Thank Merlin. _

_Merlin won't save you now._

_Shut the hell up._

_Oh, great. I'm yelling at myself now._

_Just absolutely great._

_Well, at least Astoria's not here. Imagine explaining this sudden trip to her. Stupid, annoying goldigger. But if _she_ were here...I'd brave the world for _her.

His cell rang.

"Crabbe?"

"Yeah. Run, Draco. They're gonna be at your house in a matter of minutes! Take a trip out of Istanbul, and don't come back until you've got 20 million Euros ready for them!"

_What an idiot._

"I know. Don't worry about me. I have the check in my hands..."

In Draco's hands...

Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,

I'm very pleased with the success of your casino. However, any tight spots you may be having can be cured. Fly to Samos, Greece this Friday. I will be waiting to greet you at my personal island. I'll be happy to discuss expanding your business in Europe. Have a safe trip.

Sincerely,

Kabir Ahuja

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotel near the Ministry of Magic<strong>

**London, England**

Cornelius Fudge paced up and down and up and down and up and down. Mr. Richmond, his secretary, was beginning to get a headache. He finally plopped down into one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"Oh, Richmond...When the elections started up after the war, everything was going great. But soon enough the damned press willl realize where all this funding's coming from. Lucius may have got off scot-free, but he sure as hell is not going to win any popular awards anytime soon. Our party- I, certainly- will lose all credibility as candidate for the next Minister if this gets out. What to do, what to do..."

"Sir, there is a way out." Richmond said, handing Cornelius a letter.

Dear Cornelius Fudge,

Your success in office after the War is immense and quite astonishing. Despite this, I'm sure your party will be having problems soon. To be frank, I am interested in funding your campaign. Come to Samos, Greece this Friday. We can discuss your political future then.

Sincerely,

Kabir Ahuja

"Kabir Ahuja...Isn't he that huge Muggle business tycoon?" Cornelius asked, creasing his forehead.

"Yes, sir. He also is 100% clean. And we absolutely need clean money right now."

"Fine. We make preparations to fly to Samos tomorrow."

"If I may, sir, the invitation only extends to you."

"Well then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Morning<strong>

**A Manhattan apartment in front of Central Park**

Dear Juliet Walker,

I know who you are. I know everything about you. I know things you haven't even told Mr. Zabini. I am not blackmailing you; I am simply aiming to pique you curiousity. I have an important case for you, one that will be the pivotal point of your career. If you are interested, fly to Samos Friday morning. You are welcome to bring Mr. Zabini along. Under no circumstances must you tell anyone where you are going- not even your daughter. I look forward to our meeting, Ms. Walker.

Sincerely,

Kabir Ahuja

In the huge, darkened, gray apartment, it was hard to find the beautiful redhead staring at the blank T.V. She looked different than she had last night. Now wearing a white V-neck top and striped pajamas, she looked quite different from the composed and professional woman from before. Her straight mahogany hair fell around her heart-shaped face. Her lips were slightly parted. She would've looked lost and innocent if it weren't for the fierce expression in her deep brown eyes.

"Well, Blaise?'

A shadow in the corner twitched slightly, bringing attention to himself.

"I say go for it, Juliet. This guy hasn't done one shady thing- ever. He's one of the most respeted Muggles ever, yet he seems to know about the Wizarding world. His letter's tone isn't even threatening. And, of course, you have me as the big, strong man to keep you safe." Blaise finished with a smug smirk. Suddenly it changed to an expression of confusion and accusation.

"What haven't you told me, Gin?"

Juliet/Ginevra started at the old nickname. Then she closed her eyes.

"Farrah's father's identity. And no, Blaise, you are not going to find out now. Later, I promise. Blaise, you're the one person I trust wholeheartedly. I'm not keeping it from you for any other reason than the fact that I'm ashamed of what happened six years ago."

"Alright, Gin, I won't ever push you. But remember, you're always the most wonderful woman possible in my eyes. I love you, and nothing's ever going to change that."

Ginevra smiled. "Love you too, Blaise. You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Well, who else would be? So, Samos, huh?"


	2. Sober

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Live with the fact that you cannot sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sober<strong>

_"I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the one who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at four 'o 'clock in the morning_

_Cause I'm the only one you know in the world who won't be home_

_I'm safe_

_Up high _

_Nothing can touch me_

_Then why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain inside_

_You're like perfection_

_Then why do I feel this good sober?"_

- "Sober"

By P!nk

* * *

><p><strong>In a plane on the way to Samos<strong>

"Remind me why we couldn't Apparate to Samos."

"Because it is against international Wizarding law to Apparate to another country without international government approval." Juliet recited without looking up from her magazine.

The two looked impressive, even for first-class passengers. Dressed in a gray Armani suit, Blaise wore his regular bored and haughty look. Juliet's silver glasses rested on her nose. Her scarlet-auburn hair was swept up into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her long, dark eyelashes skimmed her high and freckled cheekbones. Her white blouse and black slacks made her look even more sophisticated than usual. She wore heels and a pearl set.

Blaise had stated earlier (quite bluntly), "We look hot." To which Juliet rolled her eyes and simply said, "Sure, why not?"

"Passengers. We have now arrived at Samos. You are free to leave your seat now, and leave the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying with European Airlines."

"Oh, is it finally over? Thank God!" Blaise groaned loudly. His eyebrows shot up. "Well, hello there." A young and blond air hostess had just come out.

"Shock and awe." Juliet muttered, snapping her laptop shut.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later The Port near Mr. Ahuja's private island Samos, Greece<strong>

"You can't be serious... Potter?" Draco glared at the man he found opposite him in the boat.

"Well, at least you remember me, Malfoy! Didn't you disappear off the map or something?" Harry glared back. What the hell was he doing here? Didn't he hate Muggles? More importantly, if_ he _was here, where was Ginny?

"Shove it, Potter. I'm not planning on giving you my life story." Draco sneered. "Anyways, is it really necessary for you to _gloat the whole time?" _He indicated towards Harry's magenta Auror robes.

"No more than you, apparently." Harry retorted, referring to Draco's sunglasses and suit.

"Girls, girls- you're both pretty. Now, hush up. You're giving me a headache." A beautiful American redheaded woman walked toward the boat. Two feet away, she stopped and turned back. " Blaise, _get your butt over here!" _

A dark-haired British man jogged up. "Jules, hon, come on. I was talking to my date for tonight."

"You don't have a date tonight, Blaise- we're in Greece." The redhead pointed out.

"Yeah, Juliet, see-I was cancelling the date." The man named Blaise patronised. He then looked at the two men who were watching with interest.

"Draco! Potter! Fancy seeing you two here!"

_Well, Juliet seems rather...calm. Why, though? I mean, you'd think with her and Scarhead's past and everything... Ah, the actress comes out again. _Blaise mentally grinned.

"Blaise? Zabini? Wow, yeah.._ I _didn't expect you." Draco said.

_I really didn't. After not having seen the guy since a few months after graduation, I really didn't. And if she's not his girlfriend or wife, who's she? She's sort of hot. _

_But you swore off redheads, remember?_

_Exceptions can be made. _Draco thought, desperately trying to keep his thoughts from turning that way, and looking the woman-Juliet-up and down.

Unfortunately for him, while Juliet's mind was racing a mile a minute, it had nothing to do with how attractive he was.

_Holy shit. Just my luck. Run into two of the people you've been avoiding the most for the past six years. Who can win that challenge the fastest? Yay, we have a winner! Meh. Damn. And Blaise, you moron..._

"Man, I haven't seen any of you really since, what? Hogwarts graduation? And I lost touch with my old best friend. Well, Potter, it's nice to see you, too, I suppose." Blaise shook both men's hands. Draco looked pleasantly surprised. Harry just looked slightly dumbfounded.

"Imagine that. Mr. Ahuja invites all of us- do you think he knew that we went to school together? Well, with the exception of you, Miss..."

"Walker. Juliet Walker. Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Juliet nodded at the two men and sent a subtle yet significant glance to Blaise. _Not a word out of you._

"Good God! I should hope so, woman! Do you know who I AM? AND... Dear Merlin, is that Harry Potter?" A shout rang out from the edge of the port.

"Who the hell is that?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Language, Blaise, language..." Juliet said, although it seemed more like a habit to the others than an actual reprimanding. She was gazing toward where the shouts had come from.

"Oh, come on. We're all adults here."

"It's the principle of the thing, Blaise." Juliet sighed, indicating that this was an extremely repetetive argument.

Catching Draco and Potter looking at the two quizzically, he explained, "Juliet has a six-year-old daughter. Bad words are a big no-no." He chuckled at the thought of Farrah, and he expected even Juliet to atleast crack a smile, but instead he saw a brief, frightened look pass her features at the mention of her baby. In an instant, he knew. _No...Well, its actually _very _reasonable when you think about it. Potter, Farrah's father? But Farrah doesn't look much lke him..._

_She took after Gin a lot. _

_But there should be _something_ there..._

His musings were interrupted by a large, portly, middle-aged, but familiar man walking- _well, no _storming _more aptly describes it_ - towards them.

Harry was the first to recognize him. "Mr. Fudge?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I suppose I'm not surprised to see you here." _Actually, I am extremely surprised to see Harry Potter here. Why would Ahuja invite probably the most famous Auror ever while conducting a meeting about...ah, my funding..? And then the Malfoy boy, too? I heard he became as, if not more, dangerous than Lucius himself after the few years he graduated... Hmmmm, another former Slytherin and some young American woman as well... _

_Oh, look, it's that irritating secretary again._

Indeed, a young woman who looked to be in her late-twenties had rushed after Fudge. She seemed to be a bit hurried, which was indicated by the way her sophisticated clothes and hair were all askew.

"Oh, how nice to see you all here. My name is Areea, and I'm Mr. Ahuja's personal secretary. Now that you're all here, we can leave. Mr. Ahuja will be so glad to see you all." She spouted, flashing a bright (_and obvious, _Juliet added in her head) smile towards Harry, Blaise, and Draco- _especially Draco._

Now _that_ made Juliet's temper flare. What were Fudge and her? Pumpkin pies? Mentally cursing the young and brunette secretary (_May you, a delusional ditzy plastic doll, die a thousand deaths in hell) _she sneered vindictively. "What was your name again? Andrea?"

"Areea," the woman's green eyes flashed towards Juliet, narrowing in a scrutinizing way.

Juliet waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, well, I have an extremely important matter to discuss with Mr. Ahuja. Not to be rude,"- _but displaying to you rudeness in every damn syllable_ - " but I really do think we should hurry and save these introductions for later, or, perhaps, when we're on the boat. Okay?" Juliet mentally jumped up and down in glee at her wonderfully patronising tone.

Blaise shot her an amused glance. Juliet pointedly ignored him as she got on the boat.

* * *

><p>Not much was said during the ride.<p>

Finally, they stepped out on a beautiful island. It was small and mostly taken up by a forested mountain behind a large modern mansion.

Areea led the small group up the stone steps to the mansion, where she used her handprint to get through a security check at the door.

She then took them through a number of rooms to the dining room. A massive mahogany table was in the middle surrounded by six chairs. One side of the room was complete glass, and the five could see out towards a garden.

Areea left after indicating Kabir Ahuja's seat at the head of the table and inviting them to take a seat (and of course tossing a flirtatious glance back at the boys-Juliet glared at the doorway for a full minute after Areea left). Fudge took the seat at the other end of the table. Harry took the seat to his left, facing the glass. Blaise took the seat opposite to Harry. Draco took the seat next to him and on the right of Kabir Ahuja's. Juliet took a seat opposite him (and next to Harry), and she further refused to look at him or Blaise, although both were shooting her glances and smirks alternately.

About ten minutes later, a tall, lean man with salt-and-pepper hair and his head bent walked in. All Juliet could see was that he wore glasses, yet she could tell there was something oddly familiar about him and she was then filled with a sense of foreboding.

He looked up, and gazing at him and his coal-black eyes, Juliet found she knew who this man reminded her of...

_But it's impossible. He's...dead. I've missed him so much. If he were alive, he'd have told me. I would have known somehow..._

_But I've only seen those eyes on two people. The first was Eileen Prince, and the other was..._

"Severus Snape."

She didn't realize she'd spoken out loud until every other gaze in the room turned to her. Well, every gaze except one. Those coal black eyes rested on hers with smugness and... and pride.


	3. Secrets

**You know I don't own it.**

**This is the part that decided the rest of the story. Hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Secrets<strong>

_"I need another story..._

_Something to get off my chest._

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess._

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red..._

_From all the truth that I've said._

_Come by it honestly, I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink so_

_Tell me what you want to hear..._

_Something that were like those years..._

_Sick of all the insincere, _

_And I'm gonna give all my secrets away..._

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
><em>

_Got no family I can blame  
><em>

_Just don't let me disappear  
><em>

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear..._

_Something that were like those years..._

_Sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."_

- "Secrets"

by OneRepublic

* * *

><p>"Severus..." Juliet breathed. Her face was the most uncomposed she'd ever let it be in public. Her breath came out in loud gasps of hair. She sounded like a drowning man who finally broke the surface of water. Her face paled at an alarming speed. Her hazel eyes behind her glasses were wide open. She didn't blink once while taking all of her childhood friend in.<p>

He looked cleaner and different now. His hair had slightly whitened with age. Instead of his old greasy locks, now he had wavy short hair. He wore Muggle clothes like the rest of them did (except Harry and Fudge). Black, angular glasses rested on his nose. His eyes had more lines around them. But his eyes...They remained_ exactly _the same. Coal black and able to change from frosty to warm at will. Right now, the only person he seemed to be seeing was Juliet, and they were more emotional than anybody except Juliet had ever seen. He was _still_ her Severus Snape. The man who had helped her through the Chamber of Secrets, OWLs, NEWTs, a number of boys, and so much more.

"Juliet," Severus said, inclining his head towards her. With a jolt, Juliet realized he knew who she was and what to call her. Come to think of it, Kabir Ahuja only came to prominence a couple of years ago...

"Snape?" Harry asked, clearly in shock. Juliet almost pitied the poor guy. It wasn't everyday you met your former arch-nemesis, his best friend, a ex-Minister who you hated, and an old professor you also hated. _He probably feels cornered, _she mused. _I mean, I too am only a stranger to him, after all._

"The one and only, Potter." Severus replied sharply. Juliet resisted the urge to smirk when Harry's eyes bulged. Well, she was pretty much frozen herself. "Blaise, Fudge, Draco.." He acknowledged the other men. Juliet noticed he said "Draco" with the same iciness he used to say "Fudge" and "Potter". This puzzled her- she'd only ever heard Sev speak of Draco with fondness before.

"Professor! Finally gave up those billowing robes, didja? You know I've been trying to copy the way you walked in robes since I was eleven? Just tried again last week! It's good to know you're alive- now you can teach me yourself!" Blaise said cheekily with a wink. _Always trying to make a joke out of everything, aren't you? _Juliet thought dryly. Sev snorted.

"Sure, that is why I invited you here, Blaise._ To teach you how to walk in robes_."

Fudge's mouth opened and closed. _Looks a bit like a goldfish, he does. _Juliet thought snidely. She'd never liked the man.

"Mr. Ahuja?" Finally something came out of Fudge' mouth. Harry looked back and forth from Sev to Fudge, as if some type of tennis match were going on. Draco, Juliet noted with some dissatisfaction, looked completely unreadable. His silver eyes were absolutely emotionless. _Did he guess, too? Maybe...Maybe he knew all along that Sev was alive..._

"Yes, I am Kabir Ahuja. After the War, I decided to create a new life for myself- as a Muggle. The fact that I am even alive rests only inside some file in the Ministry. Nobody knows. But, I'm sorry to say, I didn't invite any of you for the reasons I told you. You're all here because... I assume you've heard of the theory of karma?" He said, looking pointedly at Juliet.

"Karma," she said, feeling very much like she was back at Hogwarts, "is the theory that what goes around comes around. If you do good, you'll get good. If you do bad, you'll...get bad." She finished, wondering where Sev was going with this. Honestly, all she wanted to do was jump up, squeal, and hug him until he scolded her.

"Precisely." He said, and that pride was back in his eyes. Suddenly, Juliet wondered if he approved of what she'd become in the last few years. She knew her career and lifestyle were impressive for anyone, but Sev's opinion mattered a lot to her.

"So," he said, turning his attention back to all of them. "I have decided that it is time for me to take karma into my own hands, because I don't think it is really working right now."

"For example," He said, sitting down in the chair, "you, Mr. Fudge. All your life you have spent selfishly. You were taken down a notch during the War, but now?Now, you are just getting reelected as Minister. And you haven't reformed..._Not one bit._" Severus suddenly hissed. Fudge cowered even after Sev suddenly looked at Harry.

"You, Potter." He barked, making Harry sit straight, although Juliet could notice a little familiar defiance in his eyes. " You may be the Boy Wonder, but that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like trash! Me, I'm only one of disrespected Dumbledore, all Slytherins, and..." Here Sev hesitated for a moment, surprising Juliet. Sev never, _never _hesitated. "And anyone who wasn't Granger or Ronald Weasley! Both of them were probably complete idiots. Weasley, for... obvious reasons. And Granger, she was the most pompous and stuck-up know-it-all I've ever met. You treat everyone else like dirt and...Yet, for some unknown and unintelligible reason, you are a hero!"

Harry had turned a bright, bright red and suddenly looked ashamed. Juliet, stunned, asked herself why Severus would've called _her _here? And Blaise? She could see he was having the exact same thoughts as her.

Sev then turned to Draco. Draco stared back with cold eyes. "You're a Malfoy, Draco, and you damn well proved it. You're a cold-hearted bastard, aiming for nothing but the money, aren't you?" Severus sneered. Juliet shrank back. Blaise looked quizzically at both men. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I know you'll deny that you were wrong. But you know it deep down, and so do I. You do illegal business, and it's booming, though you've done nothing to deserve success."

Sev relaxed back. Juliet and Blaise glanced at each other. And what about them? The other three seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"You do know," he drawled. " That I wouldn't have called you here and revealed myself just to tell you off. No, I called you _all _here because you share one thing in common. And that is Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Juliet's brain froze. _No... He couldn't possibly know, could he?_ But one glance at him told her that he did know, and he was going to get satisfaction from taking revenge from every wrong ever done to her. Looking out the corner of her eye, she found everybody in the room, except Fudge(who just looked confused), was also frozen. Harry looked desperate and ill. Draco's mask was firmly in place. Blaise looked...Well, like he'd just been Petrified.

"Let me tell you a little story. Ginevra Molly Weasley was born to Arthur and Molly Weasley on Halloween, the same day the Drak Lord was first defeated by baby Potter. She grew up, overlooked, invisible, and the youngest of seven. Because of this she easily fell into Tom Riddle's trap with the Horcrux when she was eleven. She was saved by you, Potter, whom she hero-worshipped, but you, of course, never gave her the time of day. Of course, everybody was absolutely ready to ignore her and that incident. She tried to adapt, you know. She grew up at Hogwarts, played Quidditch, and acted more outgoing. Her best friends were Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. Her favorite subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. She dated, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and then-when she was fifteen- you, Potter. You dated her for two weeks and then dumped her cruelly after Dumbledore died." Harry looked like he was about protest. "You'd barely spoken to her twice before that, and barely spoke to her twice after that. You, Granger, and Weasley ran off to look for Horcruxes, never realizing you'd have gotten them sooner if you'd included her." Harry gaped."_Yes, _Potter, you moron. She has more magic and talent in her little finger than you all would've had together." Juliet blushed. "That year, she came back for her sixth year. She reorganized Dumbledore's Army, and she suffered more Crucios than probably anyone in this room has. Along the way, she fell in love, no less, with the heartless son of a Death Eater, you, Draco. After the War was over, finally being fed up with her family, she left and moved in with you." Juliet could feel Blaise's eyes snapping towards her, but she found that she couldn't face him. "You, like the heartless boy you are, dumped her on the streets after learning you were to marry Astoria Greengrass."

"I didn't dump her on the streets." Draco cut in, speaking for the first time through gritted teeth.

"Details, details." Sev said airily, and Juliet could tell he was enjoying this... a_ lot._ Truth be told, she was loving every bit of this revenge as well. The one downside was Blaise's obvious shock. "Then, humiliated and heartbroken, she goes back to London, England- out of confusion. She couldn't stand facing her family then. One late night, while coming back from a bar, she gets_ hit _by a car." At this point, Severus wasn't looking at his small audience. His face was murderous and his eyes were staring off into space, as if he was reliving that night himself. Juliet found herself hanging on to his every word. "The man driving the car happens to be quite famous, and, worrying about his reputation, he buries her, knowing _that she's still breathing._" Severus's eyes darken and his stare snaps to Juliet. Blaise makes a choking sound. "The driver's name was Cornelius Fudge. I find her and quickly take her to a hospital, a Muggle one, knowing St. Mungo's is likely to ask questions and that she's avoiding the Wizarding World. There, I find out she's _pregnant_! I leave before she wakes, knowing she's in for a surprise. Why do I care? She's like my daughter, has been since the Chamber of Secrets. Today, exactly seven years have passed from that day at the hospital. Haven't they, Ginevra?" Severus questioned, looking at a pale and horrorstruck Ginevra Weasley.

Juliet Walker suddenly bolts out of her seat and runs out into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Was that a surprise or what? Oh, God. What happens next? Well, I know. ;)<strong>

**Note: If you think this is a Harry bash fic, I'm sure you won't feel that way in a while when it becomes longer. Also, please read the review I put in response to such comments.**


	4. Haunted

**I. Do. Not. Own. It.**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Wow, yeah. I love the next chapter, Chapter 5. It decides the action and mystery for this story. Yeah, its going to be long. Very long. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Its just something to keep you happy while I perfect the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Haunted<strong>

_"__You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't lose you again<em>  
><em>something's made your eyes go cold<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<em>  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it... "<em>

- "Haunted"

by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Juliet ran and ran, not knowing where she was headed, but, then again, she really didn't care. All she could think of what she'd just heard. <em>Rationally, <em>she thought, while swerving around a staircase and then spontaneously running up it, _I shouldn't be this upset. I mean, yes, sure, they know who I am, where I've been, and about Farrah, but still... Honestly, I should've just stayed there with a stoic face and ignored all the bizarre looks thrown at me and just focused on Sev..._

_Easier said than done. Meh._

Suddenly, she skidded to a stop. In front of her was that secretary (Gin thought of nastier words in her head) Areea. For once, though, she wasn't looking flirty or condescending, no, instead, she had tears in her eyes, and before Juliet could do or say anything, Areea had come up and wrapped her arms around Juliet.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you! I can't imagine what you must have gone through!'

Juliet, needless to say, was stunned.

"Here, let me take you to your room. You poor thing..."

Juliet suddenly wasn't as upset anymore.

* * *

><p>Blaise got up to leave the room, but Snape's voice stopped him.<p>

"No, she needs this time to herself. We have to clear up a few things here anyway."

Blaise slowly turned around, and the other occupants of the room could see the fury in his eyes.

"Clear up what?" His voice was like ice. "I just found out my best friend was dumped by my old best mate, who got her pregnant, and then she was hit by a car, _and then buried alive_! I don't think I really want to know anymore!"

"Calm down. No more surprises- I just wanted the rest of you to know something. Oh, and don't bother to try to Apparate. You can't use any magic whatsoever on this island- it's enchanted that way. Fudge, Draco, Potter-" Snape addressed Fudge. "Tomorrow, the international Aurors will be here, looking for a Cornelius Fudge and a Draco Malfoy. Both will be arrested on charges of corruption and illegal business. In the next few days, all Wizarding newspapers will be buzzing with news on how cruel and heartless the War has made Harry Potter, soon to be their ex-hero. He recently has been exposed as taking bribes to keep people out of Azkaban."

"That's not true!" Harry's voice rang out. Fudge looked as if he was in shock. Draco... had disappeared after that statement.

"Still as impudent as ever, I see. So it's not. But the world just loves scandals like this. It won't be hard to believe it, you know, what with you always playing up the tragic, secluded hero all the time."

"But-"

"Shut up, Potter. It's because of you she's in this damn mess. She shouldn't have to do this. She should be happy, living in a big mansion with a man who loves her, and adored by so many people. But _because of you_, she's almost completely alone and abandoned!" Blaise snarled.

The occupants of the room had never seen Blaise Zabini _ever_ look this frightening.

"You know what? It's not just your fault, Potter, and... Screw this. Where's my room, Severus? Is it near hers?" Blaise felt like all the air had been kicked out of him. The first time he'd heard Snape tell them what happened, all he'd been able to feel was a blind rage. Now, now the words had really begun to sink in. She'd been hit by a bleeding car. She'd been buried alive. And she'd been effing _pregnant _the whole time. With Farrah. With Draco's daughter. Blaise had refused to believe it first. _Maybe Sev didn't know about the next part. Maybe after leaving Draco she'd gotten knocked up by some other guy, or maybe it was just some guy at a bar, and Farrah was completely unexpected. _But no, he knew in his heart that he was in denial. Draco, his best mate, had done this to the girl who mattered the most to Blaise. Draco had always been cruel with girls, but this cruel? To Gin?

Upstairs in his room, it finally came to him.

_But what... What if Draco had no idea that Gin was pregnant? It would still be horrid...But not as bad. Sev said that Gin herself didn't know until she was in the hospital... So that means..._

_He found out now._

* * *

><p>"You can't do this to me."<p>

"Watch me." Snape drawled.

_And to think that I'd almost given this man an Order of Merlin once! Unbelievable! _

Cornelius glared. It was only them two. After the Zabini kid had left, so had Potter; and then, Cornelius had finally come out of shock.

"What did I do? So I accidentally ran over that miserable slut! Dammit, I don't think that deserves-" Fudge suddenly found he couldn't speak, and that two hands were dangerously closing to suffocating him.

"Don't you ever _dare _talk to or about her like that." Snape voice was low and menacing. "Now, go to your room, my dear _guest." _He hissed. "Areea.."

Cornelius followed the girl out the room and around the mansion in a daze.

_What happened? One day, I'd had it all. And now... I'm going to be arrested._

* * *

><p><em><span>"I love you."<span>_

_"What?" He stood still. His pose was completely rigid._

_She didn't mean to tell him. Not yet. Not when she didn't know if he'd leave her after this. _

_She knew she meant something to him; they had something special. They lived away form the world, wrapped up in each other and work. He'd come home from a meeting and tossed her on the bed. After they were finished, he'd gotten up to get dressed, and she'd blurted it out._

_"Nothing." Ginevra whispered._

_He nodded his head, and continued getting dressed as if nothing had happened._

_She knew, however, that Draco had heard her._

_That was the moment she knew things would never be the same._

Juliet wasn't surprised to find that she hadn't cried at all while reliving that memory. She had no tears left to cry. She'd cried enough over this man, and was strong enough not to give a damn about him now.

"Open the door, Juliet."

"It's my door. I'll do damn well as I please with it." She'd stubbornly responded, and after a while Blaise gave up and left.

A few hours later, another knock came.

"Ginevra, it's me." There it was. The one voice she needed, even yearned for at this moment.

She launched herself at the door as it opened and buried her face into Severus's chest.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She gasped and then finally looked up at him. " Is it wrong of me to have completely enjoyed that?"

Sev smirked. "Not at all. You needed it. Closure, in a way, I suppose. You'll have to talk to them, though, of couse."

"Yes, but, right now... What do I do now? They know who I am. I can't safely become Juliet Walker again. Oh, and Farrah. What will they do to her?"

"You're fine. I'll blackmail them against telling anyone about you and place a charm on them, so they won't be able to even if they tried. You're fine." He repeated.

"By the way, though, this means you have to come and visit, now, though."

"Sure, Severus. Anytime."

"I have to go now. Keep that smile up. Be strong. Let Blaise in- he's been pestering me. Be proud. Know who you are now. You're ten times the woman they ever expected you to be, and you need to let them know that. I love you." He said, smiling slightly and reaching for the door.

"I love you, too, Sev."

After he left, she turned back to the Pensieve in the wardrobe with a sigh.

Her musings about what to look at next were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

She groaned theatrically. "What now, Blaise?"

When she opened the door, though, she didn't find her grinning, cheerful, dark best friend. Instead, she saw a pale sharp features, platinum blond hair, and striking silver eyes.

"I think we're long overdue for a talk. Don't you say, Ginevra?"

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx Dreamy, striking silver eyes. Ahem. You know, I just can't decide. Who do I love most: Draco, Tom, Harry ('cuz I do love him), or Blaise? Ah, well. Life would be boring if it were simple. So I've decided to pull a pop-pop-bananas (I'm a HUGE fan) and start doing something for you, since you've started reviewing. Lots of love to Nutmeg44, tasha0101, and Freyja26!<strong>

**Next time:**

"I don't think so, Draco. I've worked hard to build this life, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin this one, too."

"NO! He does_ not_ get to be the good guy now, dammit!"

A sense of foreboding washed over Draco. A moment later, a huge BANG! resounded throughtout the foyer, and it was the one time in all these years that he truly felt frightened.

**xxxxx**

**Love you! Read, Review. It shows love, and love makes the world go round.**


	5. Silence

**Don't own it. **

**Alright, so I hurried up and did this chapter for you. It's amazing. The best. I LOVE IT! Hope you do, too! Please review! Thanks. Any questions? PM me or Review!**

**P.S. Beware of language in this chapter, please. Never mind, I edited it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Silence<strong>

_"I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
>I'll bet those years you won't be here<br>I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
>Every memory<br>Sadly we may never be  
>I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears<br>I'll bet those tears over time could disappear_

_Wait a minute I have more to say_  
><em>and I care if you're listening to me<em>  
><em>I need you more than you'll ever know<em>  
><em>I still do, willing to let it show<em>

_I need a minute just to get to you_  
><em>I feel like I might be getting through<em>  
><em>Come over and say nothing<em>  
><em>Silence is everything (oh)...<em>

_I know, I know (I know, I know)_  
><em>Feelings can show<em>  
><em>If you let go...<em>  
><em>It must be told (it must be told)<em>  
><em>I've got a hold<em>  
><em>On what we used to have<em>

_I will forgive if you forget_  
><em>All the things we said<em>  
><em>Let's accept it<em>  
><em>I need you, more than you'll ever know<em>  
><em>I still do, willing to let it show<em>

_I need a minute just to get to you_  
><em>I feel like I might be getting through<em>  
><em>Come over and say nothing<em>  
><em>Silence is everything..."<em>

- "Silence"

By Aly & AJ (now known as 78violet)

* * *

><p>"I think we're long overdue for a talk. Don't you say, Ginevra?"<p>

Once upon a time, that voice had the effect of the Imperius on Ginny. But the thing was, Ginny didn't exist anymore. She'd died six years ago. In her place, Juliet built herself, a strong, powerful, and influential woman. Severus's voice echoed in her mind.

_"Be strong. Be proud. You're ten times the woman they ever expected you to be, and you need to let them know that."_

Despite her stone exterior, Juliet was still Ginevra, and she had once upon a time loved that voice and would've done anything for it.

Times had changed, though. Sure, there had been no man since him. Sure, she relived that year with him everytime she looked at Farrah. But...Her bitterness and self-righteousness had grown exponentially over the years. She'd agonized over this guy for such a long time, wasted almost all of her youth on him.

And he couldn't be bothered to say a word to her. Until now.

_And I am going to use every moment for payback. _Juliet thought vindictively.

"I'm sorry. A talk about what, exactly? I'm sure I don't understand what you mean. Oh, and my name is Juliet. I'd prefer it if you used the correct name while addressing me, please."

Perfect. Brilliant. Every word indicated innocence and mocking. Juliet could tell it had worked when he reeled from the blow of her words. She'd perfected every emotion in the last few years, vowing that she'd never let herself become that vulnerable ever again after him. She could tell her mask and coldness astonished Draco. It would have escaped anybody else's notice, but Juliet had seen more of him than anyone else, with the possible exception of his parents, ever had. He had reeled. _Actually. Reeled._

But then every storm is followed by a rainbow, and vice versa is equally true. His eyes flashed and glared down at her with an intensity she didn't remember ever seeing before.

"Yes. Well, _Juliet_, I'd prefer it if I knew about my daughter _before she turned twenty._"

Juliet realized she had developed a sadistic pleasure out of giving biting remarks.

"Twenty, please. You're being dramatic. She turns seven in December." And now she had the pleasure of that and of his eyes widening.

But then they narrowed.

"Seven, yes. _I've missed seven years of my daughter's life, and you think I'm being dramatic? _When were you going to tell me about her?"

"I wasn't planning to." Juliet couldn't believe the satisfaction she got out of seeing his eyebrows rise and his eyes swirl with the most emotion she'd seen in a long time. Negative, of course.

Before he could retort, though-

"It's your own fault, really." Juliet feigned nonchalance while Draco paled to a shade similar to that seen on vampires.

"Look, I didn't know that you were pregnant, okay? I'm sorry about that. Just...She needs to know her father, Ginevra."

_Smart boy. He knows better than to get me mad to get what he wants. Well unfortunately for you, buddy, I'm great at identifying how you manipulate people._

"That's just too bad. I don't think so, Draco. I've worked hard to build this life, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin this one, too." At this point, she gave up the act and hissed into his face.

"A custody fight. Is that what you want, then? Fine, you'll get it. A question, though: Who do you thinks going to win, a rich businessman or a poor, single mother?" Draco smirked triumphantly, thinking he'd gotten her.

Juliet could barely contain her glee. _This is going to be _so _much fun!_

"I think you got it wrong, Malfoy." Draco looked a bit surprised at her calling him "Malfoy". Knowing him, though, a bit of surprise externally meant he was internally stunned.

"Repeat after me. Who do you thinks going to win, an illegal drug smuggler, who dumped the girl's pregnant mother for money, or a rich, young businesswoman who loves and has been providing for the girl her whole life? You choose." Juliet smirked at him with smugness.

Draco gaped. Well, no, actually, his eyes widened (but not to the point of boggling), and his lips pressed together in a thin line. He would never do something as plebeian as _gaping._

"This isn't over, Ginevra. It didn't end six years ago, and this isn't the conclusion."

Then he turned and stormed out of the room.

Juliet stood still, basking in triumph, but also anxiously waiting for what happened next.

He was right.

This wasn't the conclusion.

* * *

><p>Blaise stood still in his room, absorbing all he'd just heard.<p>

In two minutes, he found himself marching down the corridor to the room next to his. Before he could even knock, though, it was wrenched upon and he was pulled inside.

Juliet stared at him with one eyebrow raised up and assuming a cocky and defensive stance.

"Yes?"

"What the hell? Jules, he's her dad. You've gotta-" He burst out furiously.

"I don't _gotta_ do anything, Blaise." She cut him off coldly. "He's not her dad. He's her biological father. All that means is that he provided the sperm to fertilize her."

"That's only because you didn't tell him. Otherwise-"

Once again, he was cut off

"Otherwise _what_? What the _hell_ was I supposed to do, Blaise? You tell me! 'Oh, hi there, Draco. I know you kicked me out of your house and told me I was a worthless tramp, and that you're going to get engaged, but hey, guess what? _You knocked me up! _So let's go ride off into the sunset, shall we?' No thanks, Blaise. It's better for all three of us this way." Her tone had started to border on hysterical.

Blaise regained his voice after a few moments of silence, when Juliet turned away and hid her face.

"But, but..." He began hoarsely. "But that's not what's best for him. He doesn't want that.."

"He doesn't want that now." Juliet interrupted, still hiding her face. "But soon, he'll get bored of her, like he did with me... And where will that leave my girl? She's the only reason I'm still living, the most precious thing. No, Blaise, I'm not taking any risks when it comes to my baby girl. Especially not where he's involved." Her voice broke.

"Jules, he didn't know. You've got to give him a chance."

But this, apparently, was Juliet's breaking point.

"NO! He does_ not_ get to be the good guy now, dammit!" She roared, flipping around. "He can't just leave everything like it was, and then waltz back in here six years later, expecting me and Farrah to welcome his withopen arms! No, okay?"

She stilled, like a predator knowing when prey was near, and her face hardened.

"So make up your mind where your loalty and sympathies lay, Blaise. That cold, heartless bastard or me, your best mate and Farrah, who's just a girl? Don't talk to me until you've figured it out."

With that ultimatum, Juliet left the room, eyes blazing.

Blaise sat there, instantly remorseful and feeling empty.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**6:25 A.M.**

Draco stood in the foyer, smoking a cigarette and looking upon the view of the ocean surrounding the island through his sunglasses.

_Not a single escape route. Snape got smart, did he?_

_Not that you want to escape, now do you? _That snide voice in his head spoke up.

_What do you mean? _He'd been finding it increasingly harder to ignore the voice, and now just instinctively replied to it.

_You don't want to leave. You know it. You don't care what happens to you, as long as she's here._

_Not true. I don't give a damn about her._

_You loved her. Correction: You _love _her._

_I sure as hell do not! _Even in Draco's head, he sounded like an impudent and defensive child.

_I don't love her. That wench didn't even tell me she was freaking pregnant._

_Why would she?_

_..._

_You left her. You called her a worthless and weak tramp. You told her she never meant anything. And the whole time she was pregnant. You could have caused a miscarriage, you arsehole!_

_It's not my fault!_

_Of course it is. Because of you, she was turned out on the streets. Because of you, she was run over. Because of you, she was buried alive. Because of you, you two aren't living happily with your daughter. Because of you, she almost died. After you promised her you'd keep her safe forever, you were the biggest threat._

_And now... What's happening to you now, it's not a quarter of what you deserve!_

_I love you, Ginevra. _

Draco felt as if the world had been ripped out from under his feet. He loved Ginevra.

And she hated him. With good reason.

_What the hell... You know what, I'm not dealing with this now._

_Then when? You might not ever see her again after today._

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a voice.

"Yeah, this place is nice, isn't it? We're having a fireworks show tonight out on the mainland... Too bad you can't come."

That Areea girl had snuck up behind him. He rolled his eyes at her poorly-veiled mocking of his impending sentence to Azkaban.

"Yes, I'm so terribly remorseful that I cannot go to a firewor-" He began, but then he cut off.

A sense of foreboding washed over Draco. A moment later, a huge BANG! resounded throughtout the foyer, and it was the one time in all these years that he truly felt frightened. All there was left was complete and utter...Silence.

"What was that?" Areea whispered. They glanced at each other, and then Areea took off to the west wing, with Draco on her heels.

Thay stopped in front of an ornate door, which Draco knew at once to be Snape's office. His sense of panic rose even higher.

_Ginevra, is she okay?_

The alarming possibility that something might have happened to the most precious woman in his world caused chills to race up his spine.

No, Areea thought something was wrong here. And the noise came from somewhere around here, too. He desperately tried to distract himself with getting through the door.

"It's locked." Areea said, as if reading his mind. Her face was uncomposed and frightened. "The key's in the door. I was there to give him his tea this morning. I always leave the key in the lock."

"Okay," Draco answered, his mind racing with ways to get in. "I'll try to break down the door."

Just as he was about to try his idea out, Areea took a nearbly candlestick holder and broke the glass window on the side of the door with it. She stuck her hand in, and Draco saw that she was trying to turn the key in the door.

The door clicked, and Areea removed her cut and bloodstained hand.

Draco opened the door, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him.

A trash bin near the door was on fire, seemingly burning some papers.

But Severus...

Snape's head was lying in a pool of its own blood on his desk. His right hand, which had slid off, clutched a gun.

Draco stared while Areea went frantic and burst into tears.

Cornelius Fudge skidded in moments later.

"Oh my God..."

Silence and awe reigned once again.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxx So who loved it? I DID! :D Again, lots of love to Nutmeg44! And Grace...What in the world are you on about, dear?<strong>

**Next Time:**

"It's his will."

Snape may have died, but he'd gotten his wish. Harry's popularity sure seemed to be dwindling.

_Hmm...But honestly, if Snape did commit suicide, why? And if it was murder, who?_

_"_I feel like... a part of me dies every time this happens."

**...**

**Review! I'm having exams this week. My graduation's next week! This can be an early present...**


	6. If I Die Young

**If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have a publisher, agent, and tons of fans. So, no.**

**Ohmigod, I heart this chapter. Review, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: If I Die Young<strong>

_"__If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<em>  
><em>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<em>  
><em>I've never known the loving of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove_  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>So put on your best, boys<em>  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls..."<em>

- "If I Die Young"

By The Band Perry

* * *

><p>Draco stood and stared at the bleeding body of his old Potions professor. Areea's frantic cries had subsided, and she was now sobbing into her hands and sitting on the floor. Fudge stood next to Draco, eyes wide.<p>

Areea suddenly looked up and turned her head towards the burning dustbin. Suddenly, she got up and struggled to put the fire out. When it was finally out, she grabbed the only papers in it. She looked at them, and then she stiffened.

After a few moments, Draco, unable to bear the curiousity any longer, asked, "What do they say?"

Areea didn't answer, but one of her hands came up to cover her mouth and the other, holding the papers, curled around her waist, as if to hold her together.

"It's...It's his will." She finally answered hoarsely.

At that very moment, as if on cue, Juliet rushed in, closely followed by Blaise.

"What happened? I though I heard somethi-" She froze as she took in the sight before her. Behind her, Blaise's eyes widened.

In a heartbeat, Juliet dropped to the ground, only to be caught by Blaise right before she hit the floor. Draco had moved forward as he saw her fall, but managed not to be noticed by anyone.

"She's fainted..." Blaise murmured. He picked her up as one one would hold a china doll. His face was full of worry, adoration, and remorse.

At that moment, Draco knew. Blaise loved Ginevra. Truly loved her. And not in a platonic way. His eyes narrowed as he saw Blaise stand up with Juliet in his arms.

_That should be me._

Harry hurried in at that moment. "What's going on here...Oh."

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter's brilliance really astounded him sometimes.

But then, Draco found himself looking again at the body. He couldn't help feel a pang of melancholy. Despite recent events, Snape had once been a close mentor of Draco's, and his loss hit hard.

Then he noticed Areea out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to have gotten over her fixation with Severus, and was... Glaring at Juliet?

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

Harry James Potter was synonymous with 'Saviour of the World' and 'Respectable Auror'. Never once had he been 'Suspected Criminal' or 'Witness to Suicide'. However, here he was, being considered as such.

The Greek Aurors had arrived half an hour ago. After learning about the current residents of the island, they had called in English Aurors.

After much speculation, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, Ginny, Fudge, and Areea were starting to be called in for individual interviews.

While the interview room was being set up and the Head Auror on the case was being called, the new suspects waited in the foyer. Malfoy stood and glared out the window and sneered at the Aurors. Fudge looked to be in shock and was quite jittery. Areea sniffled into a handkerchief. Ginny had woken up five minutes ago and was staring into her hands. Zabini, next to her on the couch, had an arm around her and repeatedly glanced at her, as if to assure himself that she was okay.

Harry watched them interacting. Ginny looked much older. She'd grown taller. Her hair had grown darker to a mahogany shade and fell to her waist in waves. Her eyes were a deep brown, and that happened to be one of the few things that hadn't changed about her. Harry would have imagined that she wouldn't be ready to see someone's death like that, but she hadn't shed one tear. Instead she glared at her hands with a fierce determination. The same determination, he realized, that she'd had in her eyes when he'd first kissed her, when he'd broken up with her, and when she'd rejected him. He sighed. He'd never taken the time to know her, had he? She was perfect, in every way. And he realized that now. She'd survived so much. The Chamber, the Second War, the Battle of Hogwarts, the constant rejections by him, the being overlooked, the rejection by Draco, her pregnancy, then raising a baby for six years since she was eighteen, and now this.

He'd never realized that Ginny was at all close to Snape, but he could see in her eyes that she was suffering. She looked as if all hope in the world was lost. However, she didn't look terrified or at all anxious about the upcoming investigation. Her face was set in grim confidence.

"Mr. Potter. The Head Auror would like to speak to you now." The broad-shouldered Auror had entered the room.

Harry stood up. "Hey, Jenks, right?" He said with a grin. Auror Jenks simply looked at him scrutinizingly. Harry could feel his grin sliding off his face. His peers were treating him as if some sort of contagious disease. Snape may have died, but he'd gotten his wish. Harry's popularity sure seemed to be dwindling.

"Fine, I'm going in." He grumbled as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>The Head Auror looked down at the names and paperwork for each suspect, and rubbed his forehead.<p>

_Who knew such a unique case would ever exist?_

_Severus Snape commits suicide. That's one for the history books._

_But something tells me this is not suicide._

_First suspect: Harry James Potter. _

_Saviour of the World, Defeater of the Dark Lord, successful Auror, etc., etc..._

_In other words, it's pretty much impossible for him to have done anything to Snape. However, we must take into account his dislike for Snape and former belief that Snape was a Death Eater, even if it may no longer exist._

_Second suspect: Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

_Former Minister_

_As an ex-Minister and a candidate for the position once again, it isn't expected that he would kill a man. And if so, why Snape?_

_Although there is the fact that he did have a terrible animosity with the late Albus Dumbledore and that Snape is now famous for his great loyalty to Dumbledore...But is that reason for a murder?_

_It's possible. I always knew Fudge was off his rocker._

_Third suspect: Blaise Ignatius Zabini._

_Former Slytherin student at Hogwarts and FBI Agent._

_As an impressive FBI Agent, a wizard living in disguise as a Muggle, and someone close to Snape, I see no reason to suspect him other than the fact that he was here._

_Fourth suspect: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Former Gryffindor student at Hogwarts and FBI Agent_

_Ginevra Weasley, alias Juliet Walker, cut herself off from the Wizarding World six years ago, and has been living in New York City close to Blaise Zabini with a.. daughter. Amazing, the file records we have. They're certainly amazing at automatic updating. She reportedly was onvery close to Snape during her Hogwarts years. She's now one of the most valuable agents the Federal Bureau of Investigation has. Similar to Zabini, I find no reason to suspect her. I'm sorry for her loss, though._

_Keep this professional, Auror, don't think about personal things right now._

_Fifth suspect: Areea Monica Dell_

_A Muggle and Snape's secretary._

_Along with the sixth suspect, she found the body and the burning will. There seems to be no reason to suspect her, as she seems to have no prior knowledge of the Wizarding World earlier to today and we can't legally force her to take Veritaserum, and it probably wouldn't have worked on a Muggle anyway. _

_Sixth suspect: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Ah, here we are. Draco Malfoy. Why, there's such a long list of accusations against him it takes up half his file. Of course, now we've almost been able to confirm that he has an illegal drug business, but...He's smart enough to keep us from finding evidence._

_I'll get you, Malfoy._

_But for now, we can't legally restrain these people any longer. However, we can make sure they don't meet each other, at least not right now. They should leave without any meetings whatsoever. I'm sure Ginny will appreciate at least._

_Hmm...But honestly, if Snape did commit suicide, why? And if it was murder, who?_

"Auror Longbottom, are you sure you want to remain anonymous to the suspects?"

"Yes, I do, thank you."

_At least for now._

* * *

><p><strong>New York City <strong>

**Juliet's Apartment**

**7 Hours later**

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief when her apartment door unlocked. Although, it had only been two days since she'd left, it seemed like months. She was Juliet again. Safe and sound.

But how much really was the same?

Blaise entered behind her.

"Juliet, you mind if-"

"No, Blaise, you can stay over tonight."

She took their coats and hung them up while Blaise collapsed on the couch. She turned around and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and, for the first time since they'd become friends, she found he looked truly tired.

"Farrah's coming home tomorrow." She said. Anything to break the awkward silence stretched across them.

"How do you stand it?" He suddenly asked, his eyes snapping open.

"What?"

"How do you stand it? Today was enough drama for a lifetime. But stuff like this happens to you _all the effing time! _How could you live through today, too?"

Juliet laughed bitterly. "It's like a virus, you know. It keeps coming and leaving and over time you develop an immune system. An armor. The armor isn't without its cracks, however. I feel like...a part of me dies every time this happens. Harry and my family constantly telling me I'm not good enough. Leaving my family. Them not trying to find me. Draco, whom I've given everything to, telling me that he was using me. Getting hit by a car and having no one care. Finding out that I'm pregnant. Answering when Farrah hears about someone else's daddy and asks about hers. And now Severus, the only person who cared, dying... I die every single time, Blaise." She let one lone tear drop from the corner of her eye.

"You die too young." Blaise murmured, looking at her intently. Juliet grabbed his coffee and sat down next to him. She was a bit puzzled when he took the mug and just placed on the table.

Suddenly, a pair of lips came upon her own. She hadn't been kissed in a long time, not since Draco. But this kiss was different. Slower, loving, and hesitant. Everything a first kiss should be and more. And Ginny found she could drown in it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxWho loved that? Yay. Ohmigod. I get thrills just reading that chapter. I absolutely love the song, too. <strong>

**Pippa, I've missed you so much. Love you girl. Thanks for reviewing. Lots of love to you too Grace. I love you guys. Of course, that may have to do something that we've been best friends since kindergarten, but still. You rock.**

**Okay, so...I know I didn't exactly do what I said for the 'Next Time' in the last chapter, but I couldn't fit it in right, and I thought this was better, so I edited that.**

**Also, I know you D/G shippers may dislike the B/G, but I do think there's going to be a lot in this story. Of course, there'll also be a ton of D/G. If this story happens to end in B/G, I promise to write a D/G sequel. It's just that I love Blaise, too, you know.**

**What do you think about the new character? Thanks, Grace, for helping me think it up. I heart you.**

**There is not going to be a trailer thing this time since I don't know exactly what's going to happen. I really would appreciate if you guys suggested ideas. I accept Anonymous Reviews.**

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. Review! :)**

**Love, **

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	7. Shine

**Disclaimer:****I do not own it!**

**This is a filler chapter on some B/G in NYC before I continue with the plot on the mystery.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Also, there's a hint that shows Ginny's own feelings on Harry. There will be H/G! Not as much as B/G and D/G , admittedly, but it will be there. **

**So, review, please!**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile for Roll the Dice, please check it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Shine<strong>

_"When I've gone too far_  
><em>When I've had enough<em>  
><em>When I'm losin' ground<em>  
><em>Feelin' out of touch<em>  
><em>I don't run and hide I just look inside<em>  
><em>For a simple piece of mind<em>  
><em>Like a neighborhood<em>  
><em>On a city street<em>  
><em>I know the path<em>  
><em>It knows my feet<em>  
><em>And when I feel afraid<em>  
><em>Feel like checkin' out<em>  
><em>You stand up and take a bow<em>

_You shine when others need you_  
><em>You speak and I believe you<em>  
><em>I know the light that guides you<em>  
><em>I'll join the line that walks behind you<em>

_You shine, you shine_  
><em>Like a window to your heart I see<em>  
><em>All the possibilities<em>  
><em>You shine, you shine<em>  
><em>And everyday's another opportunity<em>  
><em>To shine<em>

_The way you see the world_  
><em>The way it sees you back<em>  
><em>You're the photographer<em>  
><em>You take the photograph<em>  
><em>If you don't like the way<em>  
><em>The way it looks at you<em>  
><em>You've got all the power to choose<em>  
><em>Turn right, turn left, turn the other way<em>  
><em>Make it light, make it dark, make it go away<em>  
><em>I love the way you write the script to your own life<em>  
><em>You're the star, you're on tonight<em>

_And when I feel unnoticed_  
><em>Just two steps back from hopeless<em>  
><em>You turn my world around with a single smile<em>  
><em>That's who you are, that's who you are<em>

_I know the light, the light that guides_  
><em>I'll join the line that walks behind you<em>  
><em>You shine, you shine<em>  
><em>In my life I know you shine<em>  
><em>You shine<em>  
><em>Like a window to your heart I see<em>  
><em>All the possibilities<em>  
><em>You shine<em>  
><em>And everyday's another opportunity<em>  
><em>To shine ...<em>

_- _"Shine"

By Aly & AJ (now known as 78violet)

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

_Singing cows. Hmm... They were actually quite impressive._

_Wait, what the hell?_

Juliet sat up in bed and let a soft _mewl _of a yawn escape her mouth. By instinct, she looked at the calender on the wall next to her before turning back and sleeping the day away. Two minutes after burrowing into the bed (_flufffyyy, sooo fluffy, God I missed you bed...)_ she shot up and looked at the calender again.

_Farrah comes home - Today! :D _was written in bright pink on today's date.

"Holy-" Juliet hurried to get out of bed, but found she was getting absolutely nowhere by struggling with the huge, fluffy blanket. She stopped and glared down at it.

_Meh. Ridiculous._

When she finally left the bedroom five minutes later, she headed straight to the kitchen counter, and made coffee and started boiling eggs for Farrah.

She turned around, and for a minute, she felt as if her heart stopped. There, asleep on the couch, almost completely dressed, lay Blaise.

At that moment, everything from last night and the last few days came rushing back to Juliet.

_Ohmigod._

The two had continued the kiss for a few more minutes and it had almost turned into an all-out snog. Blaise was an _amazing _kisser. The kiss had felt so different from Draco's. Slower and more full of emotion, but equally passionate in its own way. Then, suddenly, Ginny'd realized what she was doing. She was making out with Blaise Zabini. The ex-Slytherin, the bloody poser, and _her best friend._ She knew she didn't want to stop, but she had to; she was so confused. She'd let go and simply said, "I have to go. Uh, g' night." And then rushed into her room.

_Holy cow._

_How the heck do I fix this? _

_Wait, what do I want?_

_Do I really want to pretend that nothing happened? _

_..._

"Hey there."

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Blaise come up behind her. She whirled around so fast her coffee mug clattered to the floor. He stood there, one hand rubbing his head and looking sheepish.

"Hey," She replied, ignoring the hammering of her heart. It was so loud she was sure he could hear it.

He managed to look like a model even in the rumpled attire of yesterday. His eyes were twinkling, as usual, but they also had a bit anxiousness to them. Looking at him, Ginny mourned her own appearance. She looked down at her Snoopy pajamas and couldn't help but quirk her lips. Her hair must be a mess. It would look stupid, she decided, if she asked for a minute to go comb her hair and brush her teeth.

She looked up at him for a minute, and...And HE WAS MOVING CLOSER!

_Holyholyholyholyholyholy... mjkfogfogfdasdaie -_

Suddenly, her phone started bleeping out Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass".

"Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass.."<p>

Blaise paused.

_Awkward much?_

"Uh, I better, um, go. Yeah." She said.

_Holy crap. Look what you've reduced me to. I'm telling you- no, commanding you- to stop acting like this, Ginevra! You haven't acted this way since you were eleven and Harry- no, wait, we're not going into this now._

_Now rush. The phone just rang. Probably Farrah. _

"Yeah." Blaise said, his face turned away. Ginny looked at him and understood why he was Draco's best friend. He'd masked his emotions perfectly, all the time giving her a small smile while truly feeling rejected.

"Hey," she spoke softly, and his attention turned back to her. She walked up to him and said, "I just need time to think." And then she kissed him softly on the lips.

And then she nearly ran back to her room.

_Where the _hell _did I get the courage for that?_

* * *

><p>Juliet craned her neck over a bald man.<p>

"I mean, sure kids are adorable, but the nuisances thy are. And I have a meeting today, if they're any later, I swear..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

_If I wouldn't get in trouble for it, I would honestly EAT you right now. Make you a soup, and then SWALLOW YOU UP._

_You're so annoying._

_I wish Blaise was here, he'd be making me laugh._

_No, I'm not going there...FARRAH!_

Juliet heard Farrah before she saw her.

"So, I was, like, so mad when I saw her. 'Cause, you know, she was all up in my face and stuff..."

Juliet smothered a giggle at her daughter's slang.

The angelic dimpled face and red curls were bouncing towards her now.

"Momma!" Farrah had run full speed into Juliet.

"Hey there, four-feet." Juliet grinned down at her baby.

Farrah looked up with one eyebrow raised (_I guess she inherited that from both me and Draco.)._

"Momma, you sound stupid saying things Blaise says. Where is he?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. _Stupid indeed._

"Fine, _mi hija. _Blaise and I got home from the business trip late last night. He stayed over and didn't get much sleep, so he's napping at home."

_Probably playing video games as soon as I left the house. Men are so predictable._

"Oh, that's too bad." Farrah was apparently lost in her own thoughts.

"So any boys, Farrah?"

"What, Momma?" Farrah looked up with an innocent face, and Juliet grinned, knowing she'd hit the jackpot.

"His name?"

"Jackson." Farrah pouted, knowing she'd been caught.

"You're only six. Boys already?"

"Why, Momma? When was your first crush?" Farrah replied cheekily.

"Hmph."

"Got you, didn't I?"

"Hush, you."

"Were you four?"

"Silence, young one."

* * *

><p>Juliet knew the giggles coming from the living room meant it was time to intervene.<p>

"Blaise, I'd appreciate it if my daughter survived to celebrate her seventh birthday, thank you very much."

He grinned, putting Farrah down. Farrah herself raced across the room to her pink door.

"Gotta go answer my emails. See you guys later." And with that parting comment, the door slammed shut.

The awkward silence returned between the two.

"Umm, so I'll go home?" Blaise's statement came out like a question.

"No!" She cringed at how desperate she sounded. She took a deep breath, and tried again.

She'd thought about it in the car and at the airport.

Blaise had always been there for her. She'd never been able to trust _anyone _fully like she trusted him. He was he best friend and had always been there for her and Farrah. Besides that, though...

Juliet couldn't deny she was attracted to Blaise. A lot. Especially in the beginning of their FBI partnership. She'd wondered what it'd be like to kiss him. Now she knew. It was everything a girl, namely Ginny, could ever want. She'd grown up hearing fairytales, and began thinking Harry was her Prince Charming. He could've been, but she was selfish. She wanted her prince all to herself, not to have to share him with the world. Then Draco came along and he was beyond what Ginny had imagined. He was passionate and lavishing. But apparently none of these relationships contained true love. They never had seemed to, anyway.

A relationship with Blaise could.

She knew she liked him. She'd easily get jealous of his gorgeous dates. She was attracted to him. She loved snuggling up to him. And she could spend every minute of the rest of her life with him.

"I like you, Blaise." She cringed again. God, he made her feel like a teenager again. "A lot. And... I want to give us a try."

She looked up at him nervously through her eyelashes.

He was in front of her, smirking.

"Good." Blaise replied in a husky whisper. He then proceeded to claim her lips for his own.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxIt's cute, isn't it?<strong>

**Lots of love to Nutmeg44, Anonymous, and samsbk!**

**My reply to Anonymous and samsbk's comments is in the Review section. Feel free to reply.**

**Next Time:**

"Aurors, I'd like special reports on a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, please."

"Agent Walker, um, there is a message from you. It's apparently some man claiming to be your daughter's father."

"Agents Zabini and Walker, we have a case for you. An... interesting one, to say the least."

**xxxxx**

**Review! It makes my fic better!**

**Love, **

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	8. Things Will Never Be The Same

**Disclaimer: -sings- I don't own it!**

**Yes, I'm sorry if you think this is a sorta late update, but really. I'm trying for one chapter per week, and I updated like three times last week...**

**I hope you love this chapter! I think Farrah's adorable! Teehee.**

**P.S. The big case will appear in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Things Will Never Be The Same<strong>

_"Try to fall asleep tonight  
>Lay awake and dream of a life<br>Where we thought that we could make it  
>We wasted all our time<br>And I wouldn't change a single thing, I know_

_We get closer and closer again_  
><em>But we're falling apart<em>  
><em>I'm losing, you're losing a friend<em>  
><em>It's always over before we start<em>  
><em>You're asking for love<em>  
><em>And I wish that it could be the way that it was<em>  
><em>But it's over<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>It'll never be the same<em>  
><em>Two wrongs don't make it right<em>  
><em>Two hearts are on the line<em>  
><em>Maybe we could have made it<em>  
><em>Have waited<em>  
><em>Done this right<em>  
><em>In the end, I'm a friend<em>  
><em>But that's all I am to you, oh<em>

_We get closer and closer again_  
><em>But we're falling apart<em>  
><em>I'm losing, you're losing a friend<em>  
><em>It's always over before we start<em>  
><em>You're asking for love<em>  
><em>And I wish that it could be the way that it was<em>  
><em>But it's over<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>No, it'll never be the same<em>  
><em>No, it'll never be the same<em>  
><em>(No, no, no, no)<em>

_We get closer and closer again_  
><em>But we're falling apart<em>  
><em>I'm losing, you're losing a friend<em>  
><em>It's always over before we start<em>  
><em>You're asking for love<em>  
><em>And I wish I believed you<em>  
><em>But it's easy to see that it's over<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>It'll never be the same<em>  
><em>No, it'll never be the same<em>  
><em>No, it'll never be the same<em>

_It's over_  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>It'll never be the same..."<em>

-"Things Will Never Be The Same"

By The Jonas Brothers

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**London, England**

**The Auror Offices in the Ministry of Magic**

Neville Longbottom yawned. He'd been up all night and the two nights before that working on the case of Severus Snape's mysterious reappearance and death.

_Now, honestly, we've been working for the past seventy-two hours. What are we going to learn now?_

He shook his head remembering some of the outrageous conclusions the other Aurors had reached.

"Potter went all possessed and psycho on Snape!"

"Snape once failed Zabini on some Potions paper! What if he killed him in revenge?"

"Malfoy! He probably was jealous Snape was a better Death Eater than him and killed him saying stuff like 'Hah! See, you're not that tough after all!'"

And so on.

However, Neville did have his eye on one suspect.

But Neville didn't want to only ruin this man for revenge for his parents and himself. He wanted to ruin this man because of what he had inflicted upon one of Neville's closest friends, as had been revealed by watching the security videos at Snape's mansion.

"Aurors, I'd like special reports on a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, please."

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**The FBI Office**

Farrah was at a friend's house at the moment, and Juliet found she couldn't stop worrying about her little girl. It'd always been like that. Juliet's life had turned paranoid for obvious reasons, and after ensuring that Farrah's boarding school was indeed well-protected by Muggles and wizards alike, she saw it as the only place she trusted besides Hogwarts.

_Where most likely, in five years, Farrah will have to go to. Damn. Well, que sera sera. I wonder how Harry's coping with all the questions. What must he have said about me? What does the Wizarding World know, and, more importantly, want to know?_

Wrenching her thoughts back to her paperwork, she frowned.

_Hmm... It's annoying that the two of the most respected agents haven't had a good case for weeks._

_It's even more annoying that my partner left to 'get coffee' half an hour ago and still hasn't come back._

_I'll sue him for leaving all the work for me. Do your own damn work. It's a rule taught since preschool, you'd think he'd have learned it by now..._

Blaise strolled in, whistling cheerfully, hands in his pockets.

"I thought you went to go and get coffee."

"I did. It was great."

"Don't get cheeky with me, you little-"

And then the intercom buzzed.

"Screw you." Juliet muttered to it before saying more loudly, "Yes?"

"Agent Walker, um, there is a message from you. It's apparently some man claiming to be your daughter's father."

"Is it?" Juliet replied through gritted teeth."Well, then. What's the message?"

"Um, um... Okay. Uh, he's coming at 2:30 today." The secretary buzzed off, apparently extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.

Juliet rolled her eyes and turned back to Blaise, who had both eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Well, it's 2:27 and Draco's never been known for being late."

"Holy cow!" Juliet exclaimed, while tripping over her chair and falling on flat on her face.

Blaise's shoes walked up to her and said- wait, no, shoes couldn't talk- Blaise said, "Seems I was right about that whole can't-walk-across-a-flat-surface thing."

"Shut up and help me up." She growled.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

Juliet skidded around the corner, smoothing her pencil skirt. She was already late for her meeting with Draco; he was probably going to gloat for a full five minutes- and even after that he'd be slipping in remarks of how she's always been tardy for everything.

_There he is. Blonde hair and all._

Juliet looked down at herself, confirming that she looked every bit the professional and respected agent she was.

Indeed, there Draco stood, tapping his watch and glaring at the already-nervous secretary.

_Where is she? She was supposed to be here seven minutes ago! My God, this isn't a very organized office, is it?_

Then he saw her.

She looked as if she were mentally preparing herself for this encounter. Her eyes were closed and her nose scrunched up. She was a vision. Her hair was down, the same vermillion he remembered. It came right over her shoulder and was sleek and straight.* She wore a gray pencil skirt and a black top. Office attire looked amazing on her. And the fact that her button nose had a smidgen of ink on ink on it caused him to smile. She'd always been kind of shy and gave a small smile to one of her coworkers passing by her. This, coupled with the fact that she was late (and, oh yes, she was trying to keep him out of her and their child's life), made him quite angry when she finally reached him.

"You're late." He sneered.

"Obviously. And to think I was actually starting to enjoy this day..." She drawled. Her American accent was extremely unnerving. She truly had astonished him by how much she'd changed. She'd become... Well, more like him. She sneered, smirked, drawled, glared, and manipulated. But inside, he could still find his fiery, innocent angel. Beautiful. Right now, though, she was glowering at him with an icy expression.

He cleared his throat, redirecting his mind to his primary concern.

"I decided my daughter should at least know who I am."

He waited to see how that statement would cause her hazel eyes to blaze with incredulity and anger and to hear an "Absolutely not!". Instead, he was surprised to see her shoulders slump, her eyes become thoughtful, and her lips quirk. She nodded in agreement, shocking him into silence.

"What?"

"I agree with you, Malfoy."- His heart gave an involuntary wrench at being called 'Malfoy' by her-"You're right. She does need to know who you are."

"Okay, then. Can I- can I meet her now?" He'd started feeling guilty. He'd barged into her carefully-reconstructed life, teared down the walls, and demanded basically her life from her.

Again to his shock, she grinned. "Yeah, I need an excuse to get Blaise stuck with some work for once anyway."

"Oy, Giselle." She addressed the wide-eyed (_and obviously eavesdropping_, Draco thought snidely) secretary. "I'm going to have to take off early today. Personal matters, you know." She smiled and turned back to Draco, who was looking at her curiously.

"What?"

"You said 'oy'."

She shrugged as they walked towards the doors. "My British mannerisms sometimes slip out, Mr. Malfoy. Especially around somebody like you."

_Somebody like you..._She didn't have to say aloud what she was thinking. He knew exactly what she meant..._Someone from before whom I didn't want to see, but had to._

She just loved to keep reminding him of their predicament, didn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later (3:02 PM)<strong>

**Queens, New York City**

**In front of Leona McClaine's House**

"Yes, yes. I hope the girls had fun today." Juliet plastered a fake smile on for the _wonderful _Mrs. McClaine.

_What an irritatng bint._

Georgia McClaine was a thin wisp of a woman with tight blond curls, huge blue eyes, and a simpering smile. Juliet loathed her.

Now Georgia's eyes were fluttering between Draco, who also stood on the doorstep, and Juliet.

_Yes? Get on with it, I don't have time for this!_

"Um, you said this was Farrah's father?" She faked uncertainty.

_Yes, I'm sure you were listening quite intently to that part. _Juliet nodded reassuringly, wondering warily where Georgia was planning on going with this.

"So...I thought you were single..." Georgia said with an exaggerated wink.

_Why, you little..._

"Actually, I have started dating again- but not with Draco here." She answered with a smile, feeling Draco's eyes burning into the back of her head. She felt triumphant and saw no need to look at him. "Draco's here to see Farrah, and we are getting rather late..." Unfortunately, Georgia did not pick up on the rather heavy hint.

"A one-night stand?" She inquired.

_Well, that was blunt._

Now, Juliet knew exactly what kind of woman Georgia was: a gossiping harpy, to put it mildly. She floundered to answer that question without making herself look like a complete slut.

"No, Gi-Juliet and I were in a long relationship that, unfortunately, didn't end well." Sigh. Draco had come to rescue quite smoothly. His icy tone said clearly to Ginny '_back the hell off', _but Georgiana seemed particularly slow today.

She winked at him. Some wife to talk about relationships.

_You know what? That's it. I'm going to kill you if I don't see Farrah in two minutes_

Just then, a little redhead bounded into Juliet's arms, and squealed, "Momma!" She then rushed to the BMW parked in front of the McClaines' house. She had no idea she'd saved Leona's mother from a brutal and painful end.

Juliet followed her baby without a word to Mrs. McClaine. Draco followed her.

"Draco, drive." She commanded, shooting him a glare when he looked at her incredulously. She slid into the backseat with a shockingly silent Farrah.

When Draco started the car up, though-

"Who's you?"

* * *

><p>Draco had become increasingly impatient while standing on that doorstep. Juliet seemed to be on her way to lashing out at that infuriating woman, as well. When he found out she had a boyfriend, he felt an indescribable rage take over him. Who was this man, and had he ever heard of the name Malfoy? He'd seen her fleeting look of alarm when asked about her and Draco's relationship. He'd been hit with a pang of guilt and sadness- he really had no right to question who she was with, did he? He knew he's be terribly jealous and vindictive anyway. He answered the harpy easily, only tripping while calling Ginny 'Juliet'. It truly fit her, that name. A tragic heroine. He saw Ginny's look of relief, and he resisted the urge to kiss her sorrows away, knowing he'd probably get a black eye if he tried. Then he saw his little girl.<p>

At first, he only saw her as a bundle of curls. She'd rushed down to the car and slipped into the backseat so fast. When Ginny told him to drive, he understood. She wanted their daughter to make the first move.

Their daughter. It had a nice ring to it.

He'd started up the car while sneaking looks at the mother and daughter in the back. His breath hitched. Ginny had the most emotion and love on her face he'd seen in a long time. His daughter... She was beautiful. Her eyes were a dark gray, not his striking silver but slightly tinted by her mother's eye color. Her hair was curly, not too unlike Ginny's own waves. She was small and bony, not unlike Ginny. Both Ginny and he were on the tall side, so she hadn't hit her growth spurt yet... Her eyes were twinkling with the excitement and fondness only Ginny could have. She was truly their girl. Then-

"Who's you?"

_Who are you? _He mentally corrected before freezing, realizing she was talking to him.

"Farrah, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Farrah. _Mi hija..._ He's your dad."

Farrah? It was a pretty name meaning "joy or happiness" in Arabic. It suited this vibrant little girl. _His_ vibrant little girl.

How would she react?

"Oh. Okay. I missed you. Where were you?" That had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever heard. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Away, in England. I didn't know where you or your mother was." Not a lie, maybe by omission. Draco couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Farrah. She was just like him and Ginevra, with the same persuasive and magnetic aura. It was wondrous.

"Oh. Okay. Will you be staying long with us and Blaise?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on staying for a while."

"Alright, then. You'll have to stay in the other guest room- Blaise has the first one. You'll like it- it's all red. Well, I think you'll like it."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, I love red." _I sure do, but if you try convincing your darling mother of that, she'll tell you you're delusional._

"Good! This'll be fun!"

_Yes, yes it will._

Draco looked in the rearview mirror at Ginny who was looking at Farrah with the softest expression. Her eyes met his and she offered him a wry smile. He gave her a big one.

No, things weren't going to be okay for a while, but they were on their way.

He'd make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxWell, that was cute and fluffy, wasn't it? Bit humorous too. Loved writing it.<strong>

**Next Time:**

A big case. Finally, dammit!

There was only one person in all of Britain that Ginny knew she's have absolutely no problem writing to. She hadn't kept in touch with Severus because she was unsure of his reaction. But her best friend deserved to be told everything. And so she had been told everything for the past six years. Ginny, hadn't owled her in a while, but, hey, there was no time in the present, right?

**xxxx**

**Review! Oh, and guess at who Ginny's been owling! Digital cookies and sneak peeks if you guess correctly!**

**Check out my poll and profile!**

**Love,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	9. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own it, for God's sake!**

**Now, I know this is short, but it's just a filler chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Coming Home<strong>

_"I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming_

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong_  
><em>(I'm back baby)<em>  
><em>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try<em>  
><em>And if you with me put your hands high<em>  
><em>(put your hands high)<em>  
><em>If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you<em>  
><em>And you, the dreams are for you<em>

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_  
><em>I hate that song<em>  
><em>I feel like they talking to me when it comes on<em>  
><em>Another day another Dawn<em>  
><em>Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone<em>  
><em>What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on<em>  
><em>Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean<em>  
><em>What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)<em>  
><em>How do I respond?<em>  
><em>What if my son stares with a face like my own<em>  
><em>And says he wants to be like me when he's grown<em>  
><em>Sh-t! But I aint finished growing<em>  
><em>Another night the inevitible prolongs<em>  
><em>Another day another Dawn<em>  
><em>Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'<em>  
><em>Another lie that I carry on<em>  
><em>I need to get back to the place I belong<em>

_I'm coming home_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

_"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song_  
><em>Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone<em>  
><em>And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it<em>  
><em>And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it<em>  
><em>But oyu felt it and still feel it<em>  
><em>And money can't make up for it or conceal it<em>  
><em>But you deal with it and you keep ballin'<em>  
><em>Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'<em>  
><em>Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love<em>  
><em>But we've been living as friends<em>  
><em>So you've been a guest in your own home<em>  
><em>It's time to make your house your home<em>  
><em>Pick up your phone, come on<em>

_I'm coming home_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

_"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song_  
><em>Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong<em>  
><em>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop<em>  
><em>We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks<em>  
><em>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy<em>  
><em>Drove me away than embraced me<em>  
><em>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings<em>  
><em>Welcome to my homecoming<em>  
><em>Yeah it's been a long time coming<em>  
><em>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles<em>  
><em>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs<em>  
><em>Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)<em>  
><em>And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)<em>  
><em>Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)<em>

_I'm coming home_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming..."<em>

- "Coming Home"

By Diddy Dirty Money

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan<strong>

**New York City**

**The F.B.I Office**

**The Next Day**

"Agents Walker and Zabini, we have a case for you. An... interesting one, to say the least."

A big case. Finally, dammit!

Now, when the office's head agent, Agent Mikael Ravenstaub, called the two partners to his office, Juliet hadn't been expecting anything of the sort. In fact, she'd been massaging her head thinking of the chaos awaiting her at home.-

_When Draco had entered the apartment with Juliet and Farrah, the first statement was:_

_"What's he doing here?" Blaise was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and having coffee. He looked up at them and narrowed his eyes at Draco._

_Draco's eyebrows shot up._

_"You're living out here, Blaise? Never saw you as the type to be bumming off others." _

_"I have my own place- I'm just hanging out with my girlfriend and her kid."_

_For a few moments, Draco stood stock still with an impassive voice. Then-_

_"_You're _dating Ginevra?"_I'm standing right here...

_"Yes. Why, is there a problem?" Blaise replied cockily with a smirk._

_"None at all." Draco replied in that controlled voice. He then turned to Farrah. "Hey, Farrah, why don't you show me my room, honey?" _

_Farrah, who'd been looking back and forth from Blaise to Draco as if a tennis match, said, "Okay!". And then skipped all the way to the other guest room with Draco in tow._

_He didn't look at Juliet once. _

_Blaise sighed, got up, and kissed Juliet on the cheek. "It's alright. Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be that bad."_

_She looked up into those almost-black eyes and foun herself melting. "I hope not."_

_At breakfast that morning (Blaise had stayed over again), Draco didn't look at anyone except Farrah and said nothing - Farrah talked a lot - except a 'Morning' to Blaise and Juliet. The two had left without anything from Draco. _

He had no right whatsoever to be jealous, Juliet decided. He was the one who left her, not the way around. And for _Astoria Greengrass, _at that.

So she'd really been doing her (seemingly unendless) paperwork and subconsciously planning her next move at home. Then, Blaise, damn loafer that he is, came in announcing that Agent Ravenstaub wanted to see them.

Now, they'd gotten a new case. A big one, apparently.

In response to the agents' raised eyebrows, Ravenstaub sighed. "It concerns Severus Snape's death."

Juliet froze and glanced at Blaise, who had his Slytherin mask on. Ravenstaub was a Muggle, therefore, he should not know of a _Severus Snape_, let alone his death.

"Yes, I know you two are... wizards, as much as that may confuse me. These Aror- Auror people want you two on the case."

Juliet's mind was so frazzled, so she couldn't control her mouth like she usually could. "Wait-what?"

"Well, the Aurors want you both to work with them on the Snape case."

"Didn't they determine it as suicide?"

"They are considering that as their main conclusion, but there are always other reasons. There are many motives for people wanting to kill him, and they think you two can provide some insider information and be a part of the investigation. You'll have to leave for England by tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>The Walker Apartment<strong>

**2 Hours Later**

If you walked through the 205B door in the apartment building across Central Park, you would _most likely _be bombarded by a short little mass of red curls.

Farrah was apparently on a sugar high. ("I didn't know she was like her mother and was supposed to be kept away from chocolate!" A panicked Draco said later. Juliet sniffed at that statement.)

Shecould feel a massive headache coming on and brushed aside both a super-hyper Farrah and an extremely disoriented Draco. She felt a bit guilty for leaving Blaise to deal with them, but she had to talk to _someone_!

And she knew just who.

There was only one person in all of Britain that Ginny knew she's have absolutely no problem writing to. She hadn't kept in touch with Severus because she was unsure of his reaction. But her best friend deserved to be told everything. And so she had been told everything for the past six years. Ginny hadn't owled her in a while, but, hey, there was no time in the present, right?

And so she called her sleeping- and hidden- owl, Athena, from her post on Juliet's ceiling.

"Hey there, girl, just give me a minute to write this letter..."

_Dear Fleur,_

_Sorry for not responding more quickly, but you won't believe what's happened in the last week..._

* * *

><p><strong>xxxVery short, huh? Well, just bear with me for a while, please... But I can promise you what's coming next will be insanely exciting!<strong>

**OMG! I graduated eighth grade Saturday... Salutatorian, S.S. Award, Highest Math Performance on something-or-other, the highest score on the Regents Algebra I, and all! I'm going to high school next year! *squeals***

**I'm starting a new fic as well. It's going to be D/G and its humorous and adorable. I'm hoping it'll be long, but not as long RTD, obviously...**

**And now, I'm very disappointed in you all. I only get reviews from Grace and Pippa? And not to mention, they only talk about stuff I've already told them or _to steal my men? _(BTW, hands off, ladies. They're ALL mine! You can share Bill, Ron, and Alden among yourselves. And WTH, I'm going to be nice and throw in Scott as well- even though he's in love with _me- _sigh. So there. HAH!) So please, review. I didn't get to give anybody free digital cookies and a sneak peek- pouts-. Well, except Grace, anyway.**

**So I hope you're anticipating Fleur as much as I am! You know, I once read a D/G fic in which Harry goes insane after the War and Ginny's family (and Hermione) pressures her into being the perfect wife. It's lovely, unfinished, though... Anyways, well, Albus is Cho's son, not Ginny's, but he doesn't know it. And when Cho came to give him to Harry, everybody except Fleur went to comfort Harry without a word to Ginny, _his wife. *_looks all indignant and whatnot* A pregnant Fleur _chased_ Cho off *snort* for Ginny. I always thought they could be really close. But rowan-greenleaf _doesn't agree with me! _Oh well, you can't win everything.**

**So review! 'Cause I'm pissed off. And on my graduation, too!**

**Love,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	10. Impossible

**Ahem. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Impossible<strong>

_"I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did, I did-<em>

_And you were strong and I was not_  
><em>My illusion, my mistake<em>  
><em>I was careless, I forgot<em>  
><em>I did<em>

_And now when all is done_  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>You have gone and so effortlessly<em>  
><em>You have won<em>  
><em>You can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>

_Falling out of love is hard_  
><em>Falling for betrayal is worst<em>  
><em>Broken trust and broken hearts<em>  
><em>I know, I know-<em>

_Thinking all you need is there_  
><em>Building faith on love and words<em>  
><em>Empty promises will wear<em>  
><em>I know, I know-<em>

_And now when all is gone_  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>And if you're done with embarrassing me<em>  
><em>On your own you can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible!<em>  
><em>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)<em>

_I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>

_I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did..."<em>

-"Impossible"

By Shontelle

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_I've missed you so much. It was Bill's birthday this Tuesday, did you know? He played up all the happiness for the rest, but I found him tearing up over an old photo of you two. And then Hermione and I were talking the other day and-_

_Never mind. Ignore everything I just wrote- I read your letter right now. Oh my god! First of all, I'd like to say you should've known better than to go to Samos without any back up because of an _extremely _suspicious letter like _that_! Then, ohmygod!, how did you manage to not scream or something when you saw both Draco and Harry? That arsehole Draco Malfoy, my God! Really, though, I knew you shouldn't be too hard on Harry. Good for you. I really don't think the poor guy understood what a douche he could be sometimes. And he didn't tell us ANYTHING! Ugh! So it was Minister Fudge in that car accident? Damn. So, anyways, is Snape really dead? That's too bad. You're right, I just don't believe that it really was suicide. And you're dating Blaise! Eek! That's wonderful! And Draco's back! Yay! Sorry, I just love him too much! Why, you ask? Seriously, sweetheart, your life is like some drama novel or play. Draco's like the guy who went wrong and is trying to redeem himself in the heroine's eyes. Sigh. Adorable, it is. I know I called him an arsehole earlier, but he deserved it! So he's living with you and Farrah now? Awesome. Don't forgive him too quickly, though! So now, you're coming home! OHMIGOD! Oh, I can't wait! You have to come home! Everybody's going to be excited- and no, I didn't tell them, like you asked. So, tomorrow, eh? I'll be waiting!_

_Love,_

_Fleur_

Juliet smoothed out the rumpled letter- she'd been reading and rereading it since it arrived an hour ago in the night.

_I miss you, too. And Bill. And Hermione. And everyone else. I didn't mean to make anyone cry._

_You always were an overenthusiastic one, weren't you?_

_Oh, arsehole Draco, indeed._

_Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. I'll always love you. I'll always hope the best for you. What a situation you must be in right now, with the burden of all your secrets. This, though, is not yours to bear alone. I'll be coming soon. _

_Severus... I miss you so. It's sad that such a great man will only be mourned by a few. I promise I will uncover exactly what happened to you. It's the least I can do. _

_Blaise, I think I'm falling in love with him! He's, like, perfect! Fleur, if you were here, we'd both be giggling our hearts out and analyzing his every move and... God, I miss you._

_Yes, Draco's back. And he's giving off mixed signals. He can't be a part of Farrah's life and continue as Astoria's fiancee and an illegal drug dealer- I wouldn't allow it; Lucius Malfoy wouldn't allow it. And he knows it. And I want him to stay and fight for me, as crazy as it may sound. I love him _still. _Like hell, I'm going to forgive him, though. I'm moving on, and I won't bring up the past again unless necessary, but he better know what he wants from me and Farrah now._

_Oh, I really want you, Hermione, Luna, and Angelina right now- a girl can only go so long without best friend and female contact. And Georgia McClaine _does not _count. I miss Col and Neville, too. Colin, I hope he's watching over us and clicking away with that camera of his- or do they have cameras in heaven? I heard Nev's an Auror- it suits him. He must be doing a wonderful job. _

_I can't wait, either, if I'm being honest. I'm anxious and nervous, but I still want to come home. I still want to see you all. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I don't think I could have done anything else._

Reflecting one last time on the letter, Juliet put it on her nightstand, lay down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

If she was going to England tomorow, she'd better be well-rested.

* * *

><p>Draco lay in the 'red' guestroom's bed, staring up the ceiling. He'd spent most of the day with Farrah. She was an extremely vibrant and assertive little girl. She was certainly independent, although reasonable and well-behaved. That alone said she took after Ginny more than Draco.<p>

He sighed.

Farrah had easily forgiven him for being absent the last six years. Her mother, however, was a different story. Would she forgive him? Ever? Probably. Ginny was stubborn, but even that paled in comparison to her compassion and love. She'd forgive him, but she might not let him back in. And that's what Draco wanted. More than anything.

He'd be lying if he said he realized he loved her only in Samos. He'd known it for a long time, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Malfoys weren't supposed to be in love. And if they were, it was with a respected, pureblooded, rich, and beautiful girl. Ginny only qualified as two of those four requirements- and maybe the Weasleys were respected, but_ not _with the crowd the Malfoys belonged to.

But, if he was honest with himself, he knew his parents would have accepted Ginny easily and quickly. Once, they'd visited his Istanbul home that fateful year. It was a surprise visit- and upon finding them in the same room as Ginny, he'd quickly introduced her as a friend and roommate. She'd played along, although obviously puzzled. Narcissa and Ginny found a lot of common interests, including interior and fashion designing and kids. Even Lucius, who'd always disapproved of Draco's girlfriends, warmed up to Ginny after he found she was a complete klutz. Now, Draco'd expected his father to Ginny even more plebeian after she nearly tripped over her own feet in the living room. Instead, Lucius Malfoy had laughed and helped a blushing Ginny up. She'd sheepishly apologized, but Lucius had waved it off. Draco, needless to say, was stunned. His cold and intimidating father laughing and joking warmly(well, as warmly as any perfect Malfoy can possibly be) with Ginny. A _Weasley._ She'd become their daughter, just as much Draco was their son. When Ginny asked about it, he'd told her he wanted to tell them about her at a better time. He'd lied. He was scared out of his wits. That- his parents- had been his only one real reason keeping him from marrying Ginny and living the rest of his life with her. He'd never expected this. He'd only become close to her in his dark seventh year when snogging and near-shagging became something more. There were no faults with her, and she didn't seem to see any faults in him. Yes, he'd cheated on her- multiple times, he was ashamed to even remember it. He'd felt guilty each time, but used the excuse that he didn't love Ginny and she was forcing herself on him. He could still remember when he'd finally told her to leave, saying that she'd been nothing more than one of many conquest girlfriends. She hadn't cried, instead stared at him with an intensity that made him think she could see through him and know exactly what was going on- he himself was confused about how she made him feel. She'd left that night without one word, and he could still remember going out and drinking himself into oblivion. The next morning, when he'd woken up, she still wasn't there. He waited for a month, but nothing came, not even a phone call. He'd had no idea what he'd do if a call came, but he knew he needed something, _anything_. Three months later, he got officially engaged to Astoria, hoping _she'_d communicate with him somehow, if only to mock him.

She didn't.

One month after the engagement, when the press had left the newlyweds finally alone, Draco Malfoy left his fiancee in favor of going back to England to visit his parents. Or so the newpapers said. He stayed at the Manor, yes, but left in the morning to search up Ginevra. He went to one of her favorite bookstores. The clerk said Ginny hadn't come there in more than a year, around the time when she'd left for Istanbul with Draco. He went to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and found the lone twin rarely came to work anymore- apparently his little sister had disappeared over a year ago and he was helping his family out. At that moment, Draco truly was frightened. If she wasn't with him, as she'd let her family believe- they probably believed she was going to become his mistress- and she wasn't with her family or apparently even in England, where was she? He hired a P.I. but there was no evidence that Ginny was anywhere but with him- and that she wasn't. He did find out, though, that she'd lived in a French hotel for two months right after she left him. After that, the trail disappeared. He drank every night from then on, knowing her sudden disappearance was his fault. Narcissa found him one such day and confronted him about it, telling him she wasn't going to watch her only son become an alcoholic. After days oflocking himself up in his old bedroom and just drinking, he broke. He told his Mother everything. Narcissa had been shocked at first. Then she cried. When Draco tried to comfort her, she left the room. The next day, she came in and told him to either leave Ginny Weasley alone or find her and grovel for her forgiveness. She's one in a million, Narcissa had said. And Draco had thought, _I could have told you that myself. _Narcissa promised not to tell Lucius, which Draco was thankful for. He knew his Father would've rolled his eyes had it been any other girl, but he was nothing but unpredictable when it came to Ginny.

For the last six years, he'd thrown himself into work with his casinos, drugs, comeback into politics(he was planning on running for Minister next year- it'd been delayed with the Snape scandal involving Fudge), and avoiding the wedding with Astoria. The Samos vacation was an escape from a huge debt he was stuck in. By the time he'd returned, Crabbe had it all settled. He sometimes felt guilty about the casinos and drugs, knowing Ginny had always disapproved them. He blamed her for leaving him- but he knew he wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

Now, she was back. She wanted him gone, but he couldn't stay away from her- he'd never been able to. She had to put up with him now, for Farrah's sake. He was going to use every moment to his advantage. She would be his again. He knew he was betrothed to Astoria since birth and had been planning to marry her even while he was with Ginny, if only for the reputation and money. But now, everything had changed. He didn't know how he'd do it, but he'd make Ginny his again. Maybe that task was impossible, knowing how stubborn Ginny could get. Then again, nothing was impossible for a Malfoy.

For now, he was all packed. Ginny didn't honestly think he'd let her go back to England alone with Blaise, did she?

* * *

><p><strong>xxxSo now you know what Draco was thinking. Yay.<strong>

**If you want to know why I'm depressed, it's because I'm tired, my brother's _not _giving me the Wii, I have to study 4 hours daily for the SATs, and _I'm not getting any reviews_! Again, except to steal my men- and I'm ignoring those now, Grace and Pippa- well, I'm ignoring the I'm-taking-Tom-and-Draco part.**

**So, please, _please, _review! Both Roll the Dice and Congratulations will be updated weekly. Thank you to those of you who _do _take the time to review, especially the extremely reliable Nutmeg44!**

**Also, review to tell me do you want:**

**-The next chappie to start with Harry & Hermione's POVs**

**-Farrah to come along to England**

**-The next chappie to be long enough to include themfirst staying at Shell Cottage_ and _going to visit the Burrow**

**So please comment and review!**

**Heart,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	11. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own it, do you?**

**Ahem. Please _actually _read and listen to the song. I assure you all of them are beautiful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Missing<strong>

_"Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>'Isn't something missing?'_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
><em>You forgot me long ago.<em>  
><em>Am I that unimportant...?<em>  
><em>Am I so insignificant...?<em>  
><em>Isn't something missing?<em>  
><em>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
><em>You won't try for me, not now.<em>  
><em>Though I'd die to know you love me,<em>  
><em>I'm all alone.<em>  
><em>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_Please, please forgive me,_  
><em>But I won't be home again.<em>  
><em>I know what you do to yourself,<em>  
><em>I breathe deep and cry out,<em>  
><em>'Isn't something missing?'<em>  
><em>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something...<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_  
><em>But I won't be home again.<em>  
><em>I know what you do to yourself,<em>  
><em>I breathe deep and cry out,<em>  
><em>'Isn't something missing?'<em>  
><em>Isn't someone missing me?"<em>

- "Missing"

By Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

If you lived anywhere near Apartment 205B in the building across Central Park, you'd either be complaining to the doorman or you'd be subject to a lot of yelling on Miss Juliet Walker's part.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE COMING WITH?"

"AND WHAT WAS THE PROBLEM WITH TELLING US BEFORE THIS MORNING, EXACTLY?"

"AND YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED THE SMALL ISSUE OF FARRAH, DIDN'T YOU? No, Farrah, you _cannot _come to England!"

"WELL, FINE THEN! FARRAH, GO PACK! ... I KNOW WHAT I SAID BEFORE, NOW _GO PACK_!"

You would then hear a door slamming, three pairs of light footsteps, and one angry, stomping pair.

Molly Weasley would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

Hermione snuck past her sleeping husband, giggling softly when he let out a huge snore. She quietly closed the door behind her and then crept down the stairs, hoping she didn't wake anybody up; although that was unlikely. Most everybody had passed out after a night of celebration in honor of a new branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in France. There was the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who spent most of the night regulating their drunk children rather than being concrned about partying themselves. Hermione, if she was honest with herself, probably would have to group herself in with them. She herself had spent half of last night keeping Ron from pouncing on George, who insisted on loudly denouncing the Cannons for their last loss. The whole family'd been here last night, Hermione thought with a smile. And the Burrow was still standing, used to the years of abuse.

She'd never thought it'd be this way back in Hogwarts. Always insanely insecure, she'd been convinced she'd never work up the courage to tell Ron her feelings or that he wouldn't reciprocate them. She'd believed it'd take much longer to defeat Voldemort. She'd believed Fred would live. She'd believed Malfoy would actually change and be grateful. She'd believed Tonks and Lupin would live. She'd believed... that Harry would be happily married to Ginny, not avoiding coming to the Burrow unless Molly stubbornly insisted on it.

She didn't blame herself; she was smarter than that. But she knew she had played a great role in Ginny's departure. Draco Malfoy may have been the catalyst, but it'd been coming for a long while. Truth be told, Hermione was terribly angry at Ginny. She knew most of it was truly directed at herself. If she hadn't paid more attention to her, maybe it wouldn't have come to this. Hermione's first thoughts were this. But a voice in her head, that sounded suspiciously like Ginny's, said that sure, Ginny had felt ignored at times. Yes, she'd wanted to be treated like a real girlfriend by Harry. But she'd tried to understand that. She'd had her own friends. And Hermione and Ginny were as close as real sisters. Things that Hermione didn't even tell Harry and Ron, she told Ginny. Ginny was the one person who'd seen every one of Viktor Krum's letters. No, the real issue there was that Ginny was breaking free- from only being part of the Weasley name, from the title of Harry's trophy girlfriend, from only being the Golden Trio's fourth wheel. She was trying to become her own person, Hermione had realized. And she respected that. She just couldn't see why Ginny had to leave and never come back. Draco Malfoy... couldn't be that reason.

Ginny was head over heels in love, Hermione had known that for a long time. Either that or Ginny was determined to believe she was head over heels. But Hermione could sense something off about the whole thing. Ginny hadn't been paid much heed when she left, yet another one of their mistakes; but, Ginny would've gotten past that. And despite what Ron may assume about Ginny and Draco after his engagement, Hermione knew, just _knew_, when Ginny had left him. And it was before the engagement announcement or anything. She knew there was something much more keeping Ginny away.

Hermione had tried to move on; the whole family had. But they couldn't- this was their daughter, their sister, their sister-in-law, their best friend, for God's sake! There was no forgetting her. But time tries to heal, and they started to forget and move on. The Wizarding World had _already _forgotten and moved on. Draco Malfoy, wherever the hell he was, had apparently moved on. But recently, Hermione had begun to think of these things more and more often. She was supposed to be the most brilliant witch of her time, didn't so many people claim so? There _had _to be something missing here, something that was the key to everything...

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>

Lucius Malfoy had had enough.

About seven years ago, his beloved but terribly stubborn son had supposedly come to visit. Now, Draco was particularly stubborn in the belief that he was a master in masking his emotions. And that may be true. However, he seemed to have forgotten that everything he'd learned, he'd learned from his father. The foolish boy honestly should have remembered that little tidbit of information. Of course, it never helped that while he was supposed to be 'visiting' his parents, he spent most of his time outside the house.

No, Draco Lucius Malfoy was certainly up to something. At the time, Lucius left it alone, remembering how he liked his privacy when he was a young man and did things his parents wouldn't approve of. Soon after, though, sneaking out and denying queries turned into locking himself into his room and, apparently, _drinking_.

He drew the line there. Mischeivous endeavours, fine. Harassing Harry Potter, fine. Owning and running a successful casino, perfectly fine. The Malfoy heir drinking himself to death appearing on every major Wizarding newspaper, not so much.

Now, Lucius knew from personal an past experience that if a young man is forbidden something, he'll want it anymore. And Lucius was absolutely _not _capable of being kind and understanding when his only son was obviously on his way to becoming an alcoholic. So he sent Narcissa, instead. It was highly probable that she wasn't able to keep her temper in check under certain circumstances, but, Draco would feel more guilty about upsetting her.

Narcissa had come back in furious tears. She'd taken out her wand, blasted everything in Lucius's study, repaired it, than blasted it again. She then left without one word. When Lucius finished cleaning up his office, she returned and told him that Draco was 'fine and everything was going to be settled and you don't need to worry yourself needlessly. Well, not yet, anyway.'

She refused to add anymore. As Lucius had often found with women, it was sometimes better to leave everything to them.

And so he listened. But this time, Draco had simply gone to Samos (which Lucius didn't mind) and come back straight to England, packed somethings from his room and left without answering where he was going.

Lucius, as a result had been skimming his old Dark Arts books for a certain spell he didn't exactly remember, as it hadn't seemed as one of much importance. But now he'd found it.

Lucius walked down to Draco's room. He opened the door and memories assaulted him. A pregnant Narcissa redecorating, a nusery for a silently sleeping infant Draco, a toddler Draco in his diapers, a six-year-old ignoring Narcissa when she exclaimed that he couldn't ride his broom indoors, a smart, sharp eleven-year-old packing for Hogwarts. And then, when he left to start in Istanbul. Draco still visited, but it wasn't the same. And he'd grown more distant in the years. _This _was for his very own good.

Lucius stepped in and grabbed his wand.

_"Prioro Draco motus."_

The shimmering Draco clone shot out of his wand and went straight to Draco's overcrowded closet. He took something out and stared intently at it after murmuring something and putting a memory in it with his clone wand. Lucius strode over to the strange sight and waved the clone away, making it disappear. He took the object, identifying it as a Locator, an extremely rare and valuable object. It located people and told you their full name, age, and, well, location. It only worked if you'd seen said person less than a month ago and were able to submit a memory of that time to the Locator.

Currently, though, on the Locator's screen shone the words:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Twenty-three years old_

_Currently in New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_See here for more specific details._

* * *

><p><strong>xxx That last line makes me laugh. Alright, I know I promised to update RTD and Congratulations alternatively, but I honestly can't bring myself to do more on Congratulations right now. Consider it on hiatus. RTD is my main priority.<strong>

**For those, who don't understand '_Prioro Draco mortus' _is a Dark spell I made up that allows you to reenact an earlier scene with clones. 'Mortus' is Latin for movements.**

**I love you all! Please review! Thanks to Grace and Nutmeg44! **

**Now, I know of all you lurkers! RTD gets _tons _of hits and visitors; I'm actually shocked. Why I really only have three reviewers, when two of them _have to _because they're my best friends, I don't know!**

**I had two new plot-bunnies! Squeals. Okay, one's a D/G where they have a past relationship and Draco's recovering from his wife dying. He never loved her, but her dying is still a shock. He suspects it's not natural, and the lawyer he hires turns out to be Ginny. Ginny divorced her husband, who may or may not be Harry; I haven't decided.**

**The other is a Naomi Kimishima story for Trauma Center. Grace, Pippa, you two will appear as Maria Torres and Tomoe Tachibana, respectively. **

**However, I want to get farther in RTD before I start either.**

**Thank you to Jaden Malfoy87 and rrabbit! You two are my inspiration! **

**And pop-pop-bananas, I'm a _huge_ fan, but you're not updating at the moment.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	12. Enchanted

**Discalimer: I don't own it. Do you want me to? I want me to, too.**

**Read and review! Love you all! The chapter you've been waiting for...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Enchanted<strong>

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that..._

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you..."<em>

-"Enchanted"

By Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>A plane on the way to London<strong>

Farrah hummed to herself while watching her mom rub her forehead. Usually, Momma said she had mygranes whenever Farrah asked her why. But then, Momma looked tired. Right now, she looked scared. Then she turned towards her window and Farrah could only see her pretty black suit jacket and shiny dark red hair. It was too bad Momma was sitting Blaise. But Farrah was having tons of fun sitting next to her daddy. It was still weird to say that word.

This was her daddy, she thought as she looked at his sleeping face next to her. Whenever Farrah slept, her mouth hung open and she even drooled. Her father, on the other hand, looked just as formal as always. She'd only ever seen him look like a normal person with feelings when he looked at Farrah. He smiled and grinned and winked. He was perfect. When he was like this, Farrah forgot about when he wasn't here or when the other kids asked her about her dad. He was great. But Momma didn't like him. Why hadn't they gotten back together as sonn as he came? It was obvious they were perfect together. Momma looked so sad when she looked at Daddy. Daddy looked angry when he looked at Momma. Was that why?

Oh, well. She'd leave these things to the grownups.

"Gin, hon, calm down." There was Blaise with his awesome British accent. Daddy had one, too. And when Farrah had commented on Blaise's accent years ago, Momma had told her that she was from England, too, but she'd lost her accent while living in New York with Farrah. When Farrah asked why Momma had left, Momma said she wanted Farrah to grow up her, that their lives had led them here. Now, Farrah didn't know what that meant, but she figured she'd go along with it.

"I am, Blaise. You know something?"

"What?"

"It's so weird to see you all concerned. And for _me, _at that."

"Yes, of course, it doesn't matter that I've been your best friend for five years, eh?"

"Tosser." Now _there _was a word Farrah hadn't heard before.

Then giggling ensued.

And the armthing on her right tightened. She turned to see Daddy awake and looking more furious by the second.

"Daddy?"

"Hey there, bud. How're you?"

"Good. Me and Momma-"

"Momma and I."

"_Whatever,_" She continued with a dramatic sigh. "We've been on a plane together once, when we went to Oregon for some meeting, and I _always _go by myself on the school's plane..."

* * *

><p><strong>On the plane at London Heathrow Airport<strong>

Juliet moved around and looked lovingly at her sleeping boyfriend.

_He's insanely adorable._

She turned towards the window again and stared out at the green fields. There was something that felt like _home _in England; there was no other way to describe it.

She sighed contently, wondering what Fleur was doing now. Probably containing Victoire. She giggled. Fleur often spoke in her letters. She was sorry she didn't get to meet her own niece. There was so much she wanted to change if she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Shell Cottage<strong>

**England**

Fleur yelled. Belted out until her throat was raw and sore. What the hell? When your best friend came to town, you weren't supposed to be cleaning it from top to bottom, you were supposed to be relaxed and happy, not covered in dust.

Except Fleur was just that.

"Mummy!"

And then there was that puny little seven-year-old blond problem.

"Yes, honey?"

"I need you to... To help me flush the toilet!" The little girl proudly announced.

Fleur pursed her lips. "Really? Why are you being so difficult right now, baby? Mummy's busy and she doesn't have time for this!"

When she saw Victoire's pretty little face fall, she finally understood.

"Oh, dearie. You know you're still the princess of this house, right? These are guests, no, this is your family coming. It's like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Except your Aunt Ginny and her daughter are even more important. Because.. she's my best friend, Vic. I love your Aunt Ginny, and I'm sure you'll love your cousin too, alright, sweetie?"

"Okay, Mummy. But... Can I get a hug?"

Fleur laughed at how serious her baby was. "Sure, Victoire. Come here."

"Well, look at that. My two favorite girls."

Fleur turned to her husband to find him in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

Bill Weasley stepped in with a dazzling grin that still made her heart accelerate. He bent his head and kissed her. She couldn't help but smile. His presence immediately calmed her.

"I got off early because something's going to happen later and I've got to be there."

She made a disbelieving sound at which he laughed.

"I won't be there when your mysterious guests arrive, but I'll come soon after, alright?"

"Fine."

She allowed herself to be distracted by her wonderful husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Shell Cottage- 2 Hours Later<strong>

The door opened with a loud BANG! It seemed Fleur was just as eager to see her as Ginny was.

Ginny barely had a chance to see her radiant, beaming face before she was swept up into one of the biggest hugs ever- and that included all those with Molly Weasley.

Ginny hugged back just as tightly, if not more so.

She could feel tears coming to her eyes.

Blaise, Draco, and Farrah tactfully stepped in and away from the overly-emotional women.

"Are you Farrah?"

A cute voice like chimes resounded in Ginny's ears. She looked over Fleur's shoulders to see an adorable and beautiful little girl. She was obviously Victoire. Her hair was a shade darker than Fleur's and she had the slightest sprinkling of freckles. She and Farrah would've been twins if it weren't for their eyes and heights.

"Yup." Farrah said, hopping over to the shorter girl and taking her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

"So, let's hear it! How'd you ask her out?" The question was obviously directed at Blaise, although Fleur was grinning at Ginny.

Ginny herself was getting more unnerved by the minute; she _so _didn't trust that mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'll leave this one to Ginny." Blaise said, getting up. Farrah and Victoire had been put to bed earlier and Draco had excused himself.

After he left, Fleur giggled. "Spill!"

"Hey, sweetheart, are you there? I told you I'd be back soon. Where are-"

Bill froze in the doorway, his eyes trained solely on the redhead, who looked way too familiar to him.

"No, no." He spoke while shaking his head, as if to clear his head of her. "Gin?"

"Yeah. " She stood up too. " Yeah. It's me, Bill."

"But.. you're gone."

"Not particularly. Well, not anymore. And... I'm sorry for imposing, but-"

"Stop. It's great to see you again. But... how?"

"I think we're overdue for a talk, Bill."

"I sure think so."

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

Bill's suggestion to visit the family had reminded her of the impending. After talking to him and restraining him from "going and killing that Malfoy bastard in the next room", she'd stepped in and interrupted what looked suspiciously what looked like an argument between Draco and Blaise.

"Um, guys? I'm going to the Burrow now. I'll be back in an hour or so..."

"Sure, just remember we're going to the Ministry tomorrow."

"Yeah... Okay, bye now."

So, now she was here. On the Burrow's doorstep. Hesitating. She couldn't bring herself to knock. She just knew something was going to go wrong. The Weasly temper was infamous. There's no way anybody, with the possible exception of her father and Hermione, would be as understanding as Bill.

But she knocked anyway.

Apparently, there was a family dinner going on because the door was answered by none other than Harry Potter himself.

"No way. Gin?" His green eyes widened imperceptibly." I suppose I'm not surprised."

"No, I guess not."

"I'm glad to see you, though." He seemed a bit embarrassed, though Ginny had no idea why.

"As am I, Harry." She smiled. His very presence made her feel lighter. "I'm sorry." She said awkwardly.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, I know. Come in."

"Thanks," she murmured as she stepped over the threshold. Home. Wow. It'd barely changed at all, and Ginny wanted to cry again.

"Harry? Who is it?"

_Ron._

They both turned to him, and his plate clattered to the floor. He'd grown even taller, if that was possible. His mouth hung open, and Ginny resisted the urge to make a sarcastic remark as she usually would.

"Ron, seriously. What's wrong?" And there was George. He definitely looked better than he had after the months surrounding Fred's death.

His eyes bulged as he took in his baby sister.

"No way..." Ron finally spoke.

"Crap." George spoke as well.

"Hey guys. Um, where's Mum?" Ginny was feeling more awkward by the second.

"George and Ronald Weasley, I though I taught you better than to hold up guests!" She came through the doorway, glaring at them like always.

She stood stunned, looking at Ginny, before she regained her compusure. "Why, hello, dear! You must be Harry's new girlfriend."

"I don't have a new girlfriend, Mrs. Weasley." Harry mumbled behind her. Ginny didn't know why, but she was aware that she felt relieved knowing that. She couldn't still have feelings for Harry, could she?

"Er, yeah. It's me, Mum. Ginny."

Her mum's mouth fell open. "No...No, that's not possible."

"It is. It's... It's _me_, Mum."

"No...no. Ginny?" She reached a hand out, then retracted it, as if Ginny would disappear if touched. "Yeah." Ginny knew she was smiling like crazy and starting to tear up a bit.

"...Leave.'  
>"What?"<p>

"Go. Leave. Please don't stay." Mum shook her head.

"...Alright." Ginny knew she'd deserved this. But she didn't wish it had to be this way. "If... if that's what you want." Ginny turned, hugging an outraged-looking Harry again. "Bye. See you soon."

She hesitated, remembering something, then turned back and spoke, "I have to come back, though. Even if you don't want me, too. I just have to come back, because... Because of Samos. I'm sure Harry didn't tell you," She started rushing to get everything out, "but, I don't think he knew much. He's being left out of the investigations and things, right? Um, I'll come back, if only to answer you questions. Don't give Harry a hard time. Yes, he knew. But, I'm sure he didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry it turned out this way, and...because I know it's my fault."

She didn't bother to see their reactions; she turned and left the building, Apparating as soon as she was on the doorstep.

_It was enchanting to meet you..._

* * *

><p><strong>xxxSo, so sad. Well, how will this all turn out? I wonder...<strong>

**Review! I didn't spend all night working on this for my attempts to please you to be futile.**

**Love,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	13. Chasing Pavements

**Disclaimer: I own it. And Washington D.C. And Illinois. And Sean Kingston.**

**Next chapter! On we march with the mystery-trumpets-!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Chasing Pavements<strong>

_"I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
>If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further<br>This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough_  
><em>'Cause it was not said to you<em>  
><em>And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you<em>

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place<em>  
><em>Should I leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_  
><em>Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle<em>  
><em>Finally could this be it?<em>

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place<em>  
><em>Should I leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place<em>  
><em>Should I leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements<em>  
><em>Should I just keep on chasing pavements?<em>

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place<em>  
><em>Should I leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere...?"<em>

- "Chasing Pavements"

By Adele

* * *

><p><strong>Auror Headquarters<strong>

**The Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

Ginevra Weasley stared at the stone wall in front of her. It truly wasn't much more fascinating than a sterile white hospital wall. She was so insanely bored. When you're summoned to the Auror headquarters, you expect to be in a meeting that's possibly exciting. Not sitting in their freaking waiting room! Merlin! She smiled to herself. Her old Wizarding and British mannerisms had come back with a vengeance.

She was still bored.

The same, unfortunately, could not be said for the two men sitting opposite to her. They had been looking everywhere except at each other for the last hour they'd been here, but now they were starting to glare at each other. The three sat in uncomfortable tension for the next five minutes until Blaise spoke loudly.

"So, Malfoy. Why'd you decide to come? I don't recall you being invited _at all_."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the loaded implications and, seeing Draco's mouth become an even straighter line, made to leave before he could retaliate.

"Gotta go to the loo, guys. Get me if they call us, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, she dashed off to the loo, which wasn't very far away. She could feel a headache pounding in her ears and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Why did Draco come along? I mean, he really wasn't invited or anything._

_Maybe they even still consider him a suspect for the murder, although I doubt it. It's just not possible._

_Murder. Severus was murdered. No matter what it says on the death certificate. I know it._

She closed her eyes, but that only seemed to help the unwanted flashback.

_She snuck down the steps to the dungeond. If there was one thing she was good at it, it was being invisible. No Prefect would have been able to catch her._

_She stopped for a moment to mull over that thought._

_Was she truly that unimportant? Her own roomates and brothers wouldn't even notice that she'd disappeared from her own bed?_

_Yes. Yes, she was. _

_The truth hurt, but it helped at times like these. Times when she could hear Tom's voice still reverberating inside her head. A tear escaped. He was the only one who'd ever cared. And in the end, it wasn't even her he'd cared for._

_She opened her eyes and found she'd already reached the door that was her destination. _

_It was now or never. _

_She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, only to find it suddenly wrenched open._

_"Miss Weasley, I assure you, simply because you are a friend of Harry Potter does not grant you access to all of Hogwarts after curfew." His voice hissed._

_She looked up at the tall, sallow man and saw something much different than what the other Gryffindors did. She saw curiousity, not contempt, in those depths. They were so much alike. Her, pale and looking drowned with her scarlet hair streaming down her shoulders. Him with his lashing out and solitude. Yes, they were a lot alike._

_"May I come in, Professor?"_

That memory had led to the start of a lot more of Ginny's deepest memories.

She opened her eyes and found she was not at all surprised to see tears glittering all over her opal skin.

"Ginevra." It wan't a question. It wasn't even comfort. It was raw anguish.

But as she looked in the mirror at her companion, she found no sympathy, no comfort. She just found anger.

"Leave." She couldn't even bring herself to care that she was using her mother's harsh words. "I don't give a damn about what you have to say."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, but she'd already pushed past him into the hallway.

* * *

><p>The trio sat across the Minister of Magic himself.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Weasley." That deep, baritone voice hadn't changed at all.

"Same here, Minster Shacklebolt."

"You would have made an excellent Auror. Speaking of which, I'm afraid that the Head Auror for this case is running a little late."

"That's fine."

"Okay then. You all have been cleared as suspects for this case. Agent Zabini, Agent Weasley, you are both invited to take part in this investigation."

"What about Draco?" _Blaise, dear, that was rather rude, no matter how cute you look when indignant..._

Kingsley's eyebrows shot up and he turned to Draco. "You haven't told them?'

"I saw no need to," Draco replied smoothly, his tone glacial.

"Of course not," Ginny muttered under her breath, earning her a smirk from Blaise, who was aparently on her side now, and a cold look from Draco, who'd been ice since they'd spoken in the loo.

_Let him stew._

Kingsley looked back at them. "Draco Malfoy has been an Auror for the last two years." Ginny felt her mouth drop open.

"What?" Hissed a voice from the doorway.

Ginny and the others turned to see an enraged Neville Longbottom.

"Neville? You're the Head Auror?" Ginny asked in a daze.

"Yeah. But one second, Gin, alright? Now, since when has Malfoy here been an _Auror,_ for Christ's sake?" Neville strode across the office to slump down on the empty seat, glaring at Kingsley.

"For two years, Auror Longbottom. And I suggest you adjust that tone of yours when talking, unless you want to lose your title." Kingsley replied with a hint of impatience and a steely glint in his eye.

Neville eyes narrowed, but he relaxed back.

"Thank you. I don't want any more interruptions. The thing is, Auror Malfoy's already on the case, as are you, Auror Longbottom. We'd like you all, as a team, to head this investigation. You'll be granted your own temporary offices right here in the Ministry. It will be necessary for you to go undercover often. You will be in danger most of the time. You may not, under any circumstances short of _death_, back out of this case. Do any of you refuse this offer?"

Ginny stared at him for a long while. That had been a rather morbid speech. Usually, she wouldn't have given a damn about the danger- she was an FBI Agent, wasn't she? But now there was one factor she'd never had to consider before. She bit her bottom lip before glancing at Draco, and was surprised to see him staring back intensely. She looked away, uncomfortable.

"What about my daughter? If something happened to Blaise or me, I'd had plans to send her to Draco. But what if something happened to Blaise, Draco, and me? Then-"

"I'm sure Arthur and Molly would be more than happy to take her in." Knigsley said, his gaze softening.

"Not at the moment. And I couldn't give her to Fleur because of her ties to my family. I don't want Farrah to grow up in a family that despises her mother." She shook her head, starting to see a real problem emerge. There was no way she could let this oppurtunity to avenge Severus's death go, but Farrah was her first priority.

"Gin. I'd hardly let my best friend's daughter become an orphan." Neville replied with a hint of amusement. Ginny looked at him gratefully. As close as she was/had been to Blaise and Draco, it was Neville who revived and lead Dumbledore's Army with her that awful year. He'd been her best friend then, at a time when she hadn't even trusted Severus.

Blaise and Draco both glared at him.

"Alright. I have no objections." Ginny smiled, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Wonderful." Kingsley clapped his hands. "You already have your first lead."

_That was quick._

Everybody snapped to attention. This is what each and every one of them was made for.

"We've taken notice of an ex-Death Eater group establishing. We can't say for sure who's in it, but we've been keeping tabs on some Death Eaters, including your father, Auror Malfoy. He hasn't shown any indication towards reviving Lord Voldemort's cause, but there have been others. I will give you a list of names for specified suspicious activity."

"What does this have to do with Snape's death?" Blaise asked with a stony face. Ginny remebered his hatred towards the Death Eaters, who'd killed his mother simply because she'd once dated an Auror in the First War. She'd been hiding it out of fear, and when they'd found out, they had murdered her.

Neville answered this time, seemingly already have been briefed by Kingsley earlier. "Well, we've found that they've been rather short on funds, since most of them were sent directly to Azkaban after the War or because most ex-Death Eaters have had a hard time getting a job. Last time, they were all filthy rich purebloods." Draco's eyes narrowed, but Neville continued as if he'd never noticed. "We've been listening on a couple of their conversations, though. It seems as though a lot of them resent Snape. This is for many reasons, mainly because he was a spy during the War, and because they found out he was the multimillionaire Kabir Ahuja a lot earlier than we did."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're saying they did it for the freaking _money_?"

"And revenge." Neville corrected.

"Miss Weasley, if you think this case is too personal-"

_Kingsley doesn't know, does he?_

"No, of course not. I was just caught off guard. Excuse me."

"Understandable. He was your professor, after all." Kingsley paused.

_So he _doesn't _know. Well, if I want revenge, it seems things better stay that way._

"If you excuse me, I have to leave. Urgent meeting."

A chorus of "Of course, Minister." rang out.

Kingsley hesitated in the doorway before leaving to say, "It _was _nice to see you again, Agent Weasley. And don't worry, she'll come around."

Ginny was left to stare at the spot where he vanished morosely, left with a _lot _to contemplate.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxLovely chapter, that was. One of my favorites to write, especially the flashback. I love Snape.<strong>

**So, review. Unfortunately my little warning didn't work all that well. It helped a little though.**

**It's great to hear from you again, tasha0101****!**

**Nutmeg44, ****you are my inspiration. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Grace, I love you girl. This chapter's dedicated to you for chatting with me everyday and impatiently waiting for this chapter. Giving me a deadline is included.**

**Pippa, I know you're reading. Now start reviewing.**

**Love,**

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	14. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: I own it. And I own Obama. So there.**

**I love this chapter. But I think I love the next one even more. **

**Sorry I was so late. It's just that my laptop got confisticated and I was procrastinating anyway. I've got three summer assignments, and I haven't bothered with any of them. And we're going on vacation in two weeks. Go me.**

**The mystery will become seriously complex as the story goes on. Seriously, I have been playing too many forensic-science games. Meh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Who Knew?<strong>

_"__You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right  
>I took your words<br>And I believed  
>In everything<br>You said to me  
>Yeah huh<br>That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>Cause they're all wrong<em>  
><em>I know better<em>  
><em>Cause you said forever<em>  
><em>And ever<em>  
><em>Who knew...?<em>

_Remember when we were such fools_  
><em>And so convinced and just too cool<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>  
><em>No no<em>  
><em>I wish I could touch you again<em>  
><em>I wish I could still call you friend<em>  
><em>I'd give anything...<em>

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
><em>'fore they're long gone<em>  
><em>I guess I just didn't know how<em>  
><em>I was all wrong<em>  
><em>They knew better<em>  
><em>Still you said forever<em>  
><em>And ever<em>  
><em>Who knew...?<em>

_Yeah yeah_  
><em>I'll keep you locked in my head<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>Until we<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>And I won't forget you my friend<em>  
><em>What happened<em>

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>Cause they're all wrong and<em>  
><em>That last kiss<em>  
><em>I'll cherish<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>And time makes<em>  
><em>It harder<em>  
><em>I wish I could remember<em>  
><em>But I keep<em>  
><em>Your memory<em>  
><em>You visit me in my sleep<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>Who knew?<em>  
><em>Who knew...?"<em>

- "Who Knew"

By P!nk

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

**9:00 AM**

It was almost ridiculous how Molly ended up, day after day, in this same position.

"No, Mum, of course I'll stay late and do the dishes!"

"There's no way, Mrs. Weasley, that I'd let you do the dishes by yourself!"

"Oh, Molly, I can't possibly let my wonderful mother-in-law do chores; you're so giving as it is."

All talk. Everybody was out, either at work or on a romantic date. And then they gave the most ridiculous excuses for not being able to keep their promises.

To be fair, though, she couldn't wouldn't be her family if they weren't lazy, forgetful, and self-serving. Then again, this gave her a lot of time to think about things in the uncommon quiet.

Even things she didn't really want to think about-

_The door slammed behind Ginny, and Harry turned around, his eyes alight with a lot more passion than she'd seen in a while._

_She huffed, feeling a lot of irritation bubbling up. _

_"Ron, George, inside."_

_"But-"_

_"Mum-"_

_"NOW!" She roared, rounding on her two disobedient sons. They scurried in, almost amusingly frightened._

_She turned back to a heavily breathing Harry._

_"Harry, dear-"_

_"No!" He bellowed, and Molly was astounded to see him so angered over something like this, and at _her_, at that. "How could you do that? She's your daughter!"_

_Her face hardened at the mention of that old forbidden topic. "Well, _she _certainly forgot that a couple years ago."_

_He glared down at her. His jade eyes were swimming with a lot of emotions Molly couldn't place. "You don't know anything. Don't dare to judge her."_

_He turned and swung the door open, leaving the Burrow and a stunned Molly._

_Maybe she hadn't been able to identify most of his feelings, but she'd definitely seen one: love._

-_Poor boy, he's so self-sacrificing, so noble, so loving..._

Her temper flared as she thought of Ginny.

_The nerve of that girl! To leave without a thought of how much everybody loved her, to leave so selfishly and cruelly over such a childish thing! Draco Malfoy, for one! Where had she gone wrong? When had Ginny started changing to ... this? _

_Wait, maybe... _A startling thought occured to Molly_. Maybe _I _did something._

_No, nothing could've warranted her leaving, right?_

_Anyways, why is she back now? Last I knew, she was preparing to become Malfoy's mistress- even though I didn't believe it... I still don't believe it. Ginny, no matter how much she may have changed, would have too much self-respect for that. What if...What if we all guessed wrong, or...?_

_I need to speak with her. For answers, at the very least._

* * *

><p><strong>Auror HQ<strong>

**The Ministry of Magic**

**9:30 AM**

_Name? Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_Birthdate? October 31, 1981_

_Occupation? Muggle FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) Agent_

And so it continued.

It was irritating, honestly. She'd woken up at 4, hadn't even got breakfast, and had been doing paperwork since 6.

And _nobody else _had bothered to be here. Well, except Neville.

At that very moment, the smart, cheerful Auror walked in with two cups of tea. Ginny grinned at her old friend.

"Thanks. At least _you _can be counted on."

Neville grinned back, but spoke a little more seriously. "I know, I'm incredible. You, on the other hand... Spill. Where've you been?"

She sighed, knowing this had been coming. "Well, I really feel guilty about you because we used to tell each other everything and-"

"Gin, you're rambling."

"Whatever. Alright, um, I was secretly seeing this guy during my sixth year, you know, right, you were always asking me about it..."

* * *

><p>He'd actually gotten her coffee, he'd actually woken up early...Well, early-ish. But when Blaise Zabini walked into Auror HQ and found his beautiful redheaded girlfriend laughing over tea with another guy (her <em>friend,<em> for that matter), he was not a happy camper.

_Curse her inability to get along with girls as well as she gets along with guys._

So he walked in with a fake grin plastered across his face. "Guys."

"Blaise. Where've you been?"

_Well. Getting you coffee, actually, like we _always _do, but since another guy already got you tea..._

"Africa. Hm. No, actually, I thought it'd be better to be well-rested before I started investigating a murder."

Ginny's response was only a disapproving "Hm."

Draco then entered with raindrops still clinging to his hair, which Blaise was sure was just for Ginny's benefit. He was pleased to see that even Ginny rolled her eyes when he walked in.

His ex-best friend walked through the clutter to his desk, and gave off that old air of arrogance he used to have. "I slept late, sorry."

Blaise veered the conversation away from Draco by pushing paperwork in front of his face; Draco glared at him.

A few minutes later, after Draco and Blaise had started in on the piles on their desk, Ginny looked up.

"Guys, this really doesn't make much sense. How can these fanatic Death Eaters get into Ahuja-slash-Snape's manor? It was covered in wards- and magic didn't work there. It's almost, well, impossible to even get in, let alone kill Severus Snape, of all people."

"That's why they're currently ruling it as suicide, Gin." Longbottom replied. "But keep in mind that he was killed by a gun. The Healers have confirmed that the cause of death was indeed the bullet. And there was only one- straight through the head."

"Wait," Draco interrupted with a frown, his eyes skimming a piece of paper. "It's said here that some Aurors found blood identified as Snape's on the window."

"But that... shouldn't be there. The window was behind his desk and the corpse. The bullet went through the right side of his head. The only blood should be on the left wall next to him." Blaise jumped in with excitement glinting in his eyes.

"So, it's official; we go back to Samos tomorrow morning and check it out." Neville smiled.

_Do all Aurors feel like this when they found something to do? _

"Wait, don't forget." Ginny added, amused at the others' excitement. "We still have to keep in mind that Harry and Fudge are suspects. Harry, well, not really, but it's still our job to investigate him."

* * *

><p>Ginevra Weasley stood, once again, on the old worn porch in the front of the Burrow.<p>

She hoped that, this time, her recipients would be more inclined to hear her out. She took a deep breath_ once again_.

_Deja vu, much?_

To her horror, even before she'd raised her hand to knock, the door opened. And there stood a stone-faced Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx What will happen now? Oh, I know. And you don't. But you can guess, so...<strong>

**Thanks to Nutmeg44 and Grace, once again. Your reviews make my day, guys.**

**Grace: **I was speechless writing it.

**Nutmeg44****: **I know; he so would. Anyways, I'd been planning it in the beginning of the story, but then forgot about it towards the middle chapters, but then remembered it again. I just couldn't leave Draco out of the adventure.

**Review, please!**

**Love, **

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


	15. Bless the Broken Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

**So, a filler chapter and the reunion chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Bless the Broken Road<strong>

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>  
><em>Yes He did<em>

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you just smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You've been there, you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<em>

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you..."<em>

- "Bless the Broken Road"

By Rascal Flatts

* * *

><p>"Mum. Hey, um." Good Lord, she was making a mess out of this, wasn't she? And she even <em>rhymed<em>. "Wait, listen to me before you close this door."

Her mother's face, to anybody else, would have seemed sharper, and her eyes would've seemed to glint at the last statement. But Ginny knew her mum better than anyone, and she could see that her eyes were really brimming with tears.

Mrs. Weasley stepped to the side, making just enough space for Ginny. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her mother with a watery smile.

* * *

><p>Molly looked at her little girl. No, she wasn't, not really... Not anymore.<p>

No matter how many angry and hateful thoughts Molly may have entertained after Ginny had returned, she couldn't find any reason to think of one looking into those big, beautiful, spiderwebbed eyes so much like her own.

Ginny walked in front of her. She turned around to look at her, and Molly felt her heart stutter. Ginny looked so different. Her hair was curlier and sleeker. She actually wore makeup. And her clothes... were so much more sophisticated and feminine compared to the rowdy and childish T-shirts she usually wore. She was taller and even more beautiful than Molly remembered.

Molly turned her head away, hoping not to appear weak. This may be her daughter, but Molly needed to keep her shields up, at least right now.

"Sit," she said rather gruffly, gesturing to the push armchair next to the kitchen. Molly sat down opposite to Ginny, whom she noticed was fidgeting.

Her heart warmed. The girl was nervous, even going so far to looking ashamed. She truly repented. She truly missed them.

She put her hand under Ginny's chin and lifted it so that Ginny's eyes were on her instead of the floor. It was what she'd done even when Ginny was a small girl, and she could see gratefulness swimming in Ginny's eyes.

"Mum, I know you think I left you for Draco, but that's not it."

_Really? Of course not. You were always stubborn, but not even that ridiculously pigheaded._

She looked questioningly at Ginny, who took a deep breath.

"It's because I was embarrassed."

_Embarrassed? Embarrassed of what? What could possibly make your pride more important than your family?_

"Mum, you were right. I knew that. I wanted to apologize almot immediately after I left, but... I couldn't figure out a way how to!" Her hands moved forward as if to touch Molly, but then she clenched her fists and drew them back. "...And then I started getting caught up in Draco himself..."

"We lived in Istanbul for that year." Her eyes took on a bright, reminiscing gleam that frightened Molly. "It was... amazing, incredible. Everything I'd ever dreamed of, and so much more. It was just us...And it was like something out of a fairytale, except that it wasn't. Because it wasn't Prince Charming, it was Draco, and it was so much more than that."

_Had she truly loved him that much?_

Ginny took a breath, and Molly could see darkness start to shadow behind her bright, shining eyes.

"It was great, but I always had a nagging feeling that it was too... perfect to be true. I was right. My doubts really began to come to surface when his parents came to visit."

_Lucius and Narcissa...? They didn't..._

"Oh, no! No...They were really nice, actually. Not like you'd expect. They'd gotten over those old prejudices and even apologized for old conflicts. No, no... It was Draco. He hadn't even told tham about me. And when he got home, and saw them... Well, he was panicked, of sorts. And he introduced me as a roommate, nothing more, nothing less. I was scared. But, the lovestruck fool I was, I believed him when he made excuses. And then..."

Molly could feel what was coming. Something, she knew, had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

Ginny closed her eyes, sighed, and then, with eyes glistening, continued. "And then, a couple months later, after everything, he dumped me. He said I had been nothing. I had been nothing while I gave everything up for him. It crushed me, but I believed it at once. It made so much sense. And... I may have loved him, but I never trusted him. Not fully."

Molly sat stock-still. _My poor, poor baby girl. How could he? That, that-_

"But that's no excuse. I... I was planning on coming back, Mum. I stayed for a while at a French hotel, while Fleur met up with me occasionally. It was during that time that I...well, I... foundoutIwaspregnant."

Molly could barely hear the last few words, but she understood perfectly. She couldn't believe Ginny'd gotten herself into this situation. Why did it have to happen to her? She'd never done anything bad.

"Um, I know you're disappointed, but you have to know I was being careful and everything. I just do not know how...? But that's not the point. It's... I was ashamed afterwards. I didn't know what you'd all say... And, everybody was so disappointed in me as it was. And, and I just wanted to be more than the youngest Weasley or the troublemaker. So I left, hoping maybe I'd come back someday..." She trailed off.

Molly was numb, staring at Ginny. No, this most definitely was not the same girl that'd left all those years ago. She forced the words out that were at the front of her mind. "...And the child? What about it? Did you get rid of it?"

"Of course not!" Ginny looked horrified, and Molly relaxed slightly. "You have a granddaughter, Mum. Her name's Farrah, and I'm sure you'll love her. She's incredible, Mum, and-"

"I'm sure." Molly cut off Ginny's rambling with a smile that stretched across her whole face. Sure, there'd been mistakes, but everything was going to be fine now. A baby girl? It was just too perfect!

"Come here, dear." Ginny launched herself into Molly's arms, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, but-"

"Hush. It's not your fault. We're going to fix everything, honey."

"Yes, thank you."

"But your brothers... They're going to take some convincing...Especially Ron."

"Oh, I know, Mum."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx How cute. Now tell me what you want to see next in the next chapter, or else it won't be all that great. I have writer's block at the moment.<strong>

**And can you please review? Everybody's capable of reviewing, you know.**

**Lots of love to Grace, tasha0101, and Nutmeg44! You guys rock, really!**

**Love,**

**Toria **

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


End file.
